


Baby, this ain't nothing but a thing

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team White and Team black have been pitting themselves against each other for years. They've become too wrapped up in this Spy vs Spy game, too wrapped up in thir own dispute to see the bigger picture. Enter the shadowy Team Grey who have their own agenda and their own way of getting things done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The teams

**Team White**  
---  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v294/kennedy_bowman/BTANBAT/?action=view&current=tumblr_l2zfbcxSZH1qa3gxqo1_400.jpg) |  Leeteuk   
---|---  
 |  Eunhyuk  
 |  Donghae  
 |  Siwon  
 |  Kyuhyun  
  
  **Team Black**  
---  
  
 | Heechul   
---|---  
 |  Kangin  
 |  Han Geng  
 |  Zhou Mi  
 |  Kibum  
  
  


  **Team Grey**  
---  
  
 |  Yesung  
---|---  
 |  Shindong  
 |  Sungmin  
 |  Ryeowook  
 |  Henry


	2. Chapter 2

Baby, this ain’t nothing but a thing

 

Kyuhyun braced himself. He liked to think that by now he really should have been able to prepare himself for anything, anything his job might throw at him. But entering White HQ each day was like participating in some bizarre and nightmarish lottery. Anything could, would and did happen. So Kyuhyun braced himself, he took a deep breath, smoothed out the nonexistent creases in his pristine suit and he walked into work.

Five minutes later he was cursing and grumbling as he stooped over the sink in the men’s room, trying to clean marshmallow goop off of his tie.

The marshmallow had been hot when it hit him—fired from Donghae’s latest ‘invention’—but not hot enough to burn. It stung when it impacted but that had more to do with the force with which it had been fired than any actually heat. It cooled almost instantly, becoming a soft ooze that was damn near impossible to wipe, scrub or scour away.

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun called out, even though he knew that Donghae had no hope of hearing him. He’d scuttled back down to his basement lab the moment he’d caught sight of Kyuhyun’s angry glare. “Hyung, I’m going to kill you!”

He didn’t mean it, of course. It was kind of hard to stay mad at Donghae for any length of time, despite the fact that this was the third tie of his that Donghae had ruined this month. And shit, there was marshmallow goo on his shirt too. God dammit. With a sigh Kyuhyun gave up the tie as a bad job and threw it in the waste bin. The goo on his shirt was drying into a sticky, tacky mess and Kyuhyun supposed he really should go and see if anyone had a spare shirt. Siwon, Siwon always had spares. A seemingly magically endless supply. Yeah, he should go see Siwon. He should, but he didn’t think he was going to. He dabbed futilely at the ick on his shirt and he listened to that little voice in his head, the one that told him that today was going to be a very, very bad day. This marshmallow gun incident was a whopping big, sweet flavoured sign that today was going to be epically bad and he should just go home right now.

He didn’t go home though, mainly because he knew that if he went home no actual work would get done. And also because he was slightly masochistic, you had to be to willingly work here.

With a last disgusted look at himself in the mirror above the sink Kyuhyun stalked off to discover what delights the day had in store for him. Just how bad could this day get?

The answer to that question was pretty bad, pretty damn bad.

 

||

 

Leeteuk’s office door was wide open and he didn’t look up as Kyuhyun knocked on the door frame. Kyuhyun hesitated for a moment and then just walked in when it was clear that Leeteuk was too busy to acknowledge him. Nervously Kyuhyun shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Leeteuk to be done with his paperwork. As he waited, his eyes scanned over the mountain of files and papers piled haphazardly on Leeteuk’s desk. Kyuhyun didn’t mean to pry, he really didn’t, but he was a spy—snooping was what he did for a living. One thing caught his attention, a requisition form that sat atop the messy mounds, Leeteuk hadn’t signed it yet but from the looks of it that form was next on his ‘to look over’ list. Two words on the form sent a thrill of terror down Kyuhyun’s spine.

Donghae and uranium.

Oh, that can’t be good.

Kyuhyun picked up the form and read it through carefully.

“Kyuhyun-ah,” Leeteuk said without looking up. “Put that down.”

“Hyung.” Kyuhyun started waving the piece of paper, trying to get Leeteuk’s attention. Leeteuk looked up then, he batted at Kyuhyun’s hands, shooing him away.

“Hyung, this is a requisition form for uranium.”

Leeteuk snatched the sheet out of Kyuhyun’s hand and frowned as he read it through, his eyes almost crossing as he tried to make out what had been written down. Kyuhyun could understand that, Donghae’s excited scrawl was almost illegible.

“Hyung, what does Donghae-hyung want with uranium?” Kyuhyun asked, he was genuinely worried.

“I don’t know.” Leeteuk said, his frown deepened a little and a small crease of worry marred his brow. Leeteuk reguarded Kyuhyun over the rim of his glasses.  
“You’re not going to let him have it are you?” Kyuhyun asked and when Leeteuk didn’t say no right away Kyuhyun barrelled on. “Hyung, Donghae once said that he wanted to build a time machine just so he could go back and have sex with Eunhyuk for the first time again.”

“I’m sure it would have possible practical applications too.” Leeteuk said, he set the form aside with a grimace.

Yeah, and Kyuhyun was sure that it would have possible world ending applications too.

“Anyway,” Leeteuk said, slapping the file he was working on closed. “Kyuhyun-ah, you’re in the observation room today.”

Kyuhyun groaned. He thought he would rather go back and be a target for Donghae and his marshmallow gun again.

“But hyung! Siw...” Kyuhyun started to protest but Leeteuk held up a hand, cutting him off.

“Don’t but hyung me.” Leeteuk said, his stern tone broking no argument. “Siwon is in there now, he’s been in there for a while and those two have been...” Leeteuk paused as if searching for the right words. “...extra excitable today.”

Leeteuk didn’t have to say which two he was talking about, Kyuhyun could guess—and imagine—and he really, really wished that he couldn’t.

“So Siwon is going to need some relief.”

Ok, eww. Kyuhyun could also imagine what kind of relief Siwon was going to need and that was just way too much information. Kyuhyun sighed, he didn’t bother to try and argue any further, he just turned and slumped out of the office. Best just to go now and get it over with.

“Kyuhyun-ah?” Leeteuk called after him. Kyuhyun turned back, hopeful that Leeteuk was going to change his mind and assign him something else to do today. “You have something on your shirt. You should change.”

Kyuhyun sighed, this was going to be a long, long day.

 

||

 

The observation room really had no right to be called a room at all; it was more like a closet. A dank and dingy closet. The only things inside were a not too comfortable chair and a bank of monitors. Kyuhyun didn’t like going in there, didn’t like observation duty. The observation room was too cramped, too claustrophobic...and Team Black never did anything interesting when it was his observation shift.

The door to the observation room was closed so Kyuhyun knocked and waited until he heard a strained voice tell him to come in. Siwon was seated in the chair, hunched forward and clutching at his stomach like he was in pain. Yeah, Kyuhyun bet he was in a lot of pain.

“Hey, Hyung I’m here to...”

Kyuhyun didn’t get to finish what he was saying because with a rushed mutter of thanks Siwon was pushing passed him to get to the door and freedom. No doubt he was heading to the men’s room for that much needed relief.

“You’ll go blind, hyung.” Kyuhyun called out after the retreating Siwon but he didn’t think Siwon heard him. Probably just as well. Kyuhyun slammed shut the observation room door and turned to look at the wall of TVs, turned to look at what Siwon had just been watching.

“Oh. My. God.” The words were choked out as Kyuhyun fumbled for the chair. He really, _really_ needed to sit down.

Kyuhyun only got to see a few minutes of the show that Heechul, the leader of Team Black, and Han Geng, his second in command, were putting on. They finished up pretty quickly once Siwon had left, almost like the the show was purely for his benefit. Kyuhyun shouldn’t be surprised, Heechul probably got off tormenting Siwon like that. But Kyuhyun did see enough of the performance to know that Han Geng was very, very, _very_ flexible.

Heechul looked right into the camera, seemingly right at Kyuhyun, and smirked as he climbed off Han Geng. Of course Team Black knew they were being watched, they had to know. Kyuhyun wouldn’t be surprised if Team Black had their own cameras installed in White HQ. It was only to be expected, they were all spies so of course they would all spy on each other. The thought of cameras, of people watching him right now only made Kyuhyun feel a little nauseous. He, at least, was smart enough not to engage in sexual acts at the office, unlike the rest of his team—and most of Team Black.

Kyuhyun watched as Heechul and Han Geng cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Heechul left the room while Han Geng slumped back down on his sofa, obviously exhausted. Idly Kyuhyun wondered just how long they had been going at it, how long Siwon had been watching them go at it. The two of them had been having sex in Han Geng’s office, Kyuhyun looked up at another monitor and sure enough he saw Heechul entering his own office. Heechul sat down behind his ridiculously ornate desk and pulled a small TV out of one of the draws. He set it down in front of him and started watching the little screen avidly. Kyuhyun thought that Heechul was probably getting to see a show of his own now—Siwon beating off in the bathroom.

Kyuhyun was glad that he waited until he got home before he jerked off. Never, ever in the office. Then he had the horrible, but fleeting, thought that Black might have installed cameras in his apartment, in all their apartments. They wouldn’t, would they? Man, he hoped not.

With Han Geng now sleeping and Heechul watching something Kyuhyun didn’t like to think about, Kyuhyun turned his attention to what the rest of Team Black were doing. There were five members of Team Black but only four of them were present in their HQ today. The last Intel they had received on Kibum—the fifth member—is that he was deep undercover in Yemen. Kyuhyun had never actually seen Kibum, Donghae said he had once and it had been an experience. Eunhyuk didn’t like to talk about it so Kibum was rarely mentioned. Kyuhyun scanned the monitors for the remaining Black members, he found Kangin in the weight room pumping iron. Even Kyuhyun had to admit that the guy looked pretty impressive while doing so. He watched the scene for a few minutes before scanning the monitors again looking for the last, and in Kyuhyun’s opinion the most important, member. He looked and he looked and he found that Zhou mi was...leaving.

Wait, leaving? No, Zhou Mi couldn’t leave; the only perk of this observation gig was getting to watch Zhou Mi do anything, anything at all.

Kyuhyun looked on as Zhou Mi purposely packed up a kit bag. Zhou Mi opened up his weapon’s cabinet—Kyuhyun did so admire Zhou Mi’s collection of weapons—and picked out a semi automatic hand gun. He checked the clip and slipped the weapon into his shoulder holster, then he strode out of his office. Kyuhyun watched as Zhou Mi crossed from one screen to another as he made his way through the maze that was Team Black HQ, heading for the exit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Not only was Zhou Mi leaving he was leaving to do something; he was up to something, maybe something important. Kyuhyun had to follow him.

“I have to follow him.” Kyuhyun said out loud to the empty room—closet, whatever—and then he felt kind of silly because he was now starting to talk to himself. That was never a good sign. He fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone and then he almost dropped it in his haste to dial Leeteuk’s number. “Hyung, hyung!” Kyuhyun said almost desperately once Leeteuk had answered. “Zhou Mi has left the building, I have to follow him!”

Kyuhyun heard Leeteuk sigh. He didn’t have to see his leader to know that Leeteuk probably had that _look_ on his face, that ‘oh really’ look.

“Oh really.” Leeteuk deadpanned.

“Yes hyung, he’s going, he’s going now.”

Leeteuk huffed out a breath, a long, long suffering sigh. “I’ll assign Siwon to follow him.”

No, no, no that wouldn’t do. Kyuhyun managed not to say that though, even though it was what he was really thinking. Instead, he took a deep breath and calmly said;

“When Siwon eventually comes out of there he’s probably not going to be able to walk straight, let alone follow someone like Zhou Mi.”

Kyuhyun didn’t say that Siwon wouldn’t be able to follow Zhou Mi because Zhou Mi was a professional and actually good at his job, but he hoped that Leeteuk picked up on the implication.

“I’ll get this handled, Kyuhyun-ah. Call me if there are anymore developments.” Leeteuk said stiffly and then he ended the call.

Kyuhyun stared at his phone in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Leeteuk had hung up on him.

“I can’t believe he just hung up on me!” Kyuhyun muttered. There he went, talking to himself again. He looked desperately at the monitors hoping there would be something, anything there. Something that might help him to leave his precarious post.

Ah ha!

“Yes, thank you god!” Kyuhyun yelled and he threw his hands up in the air in triumph.

Kangin had finished his workout and had gone into the changing room, heading towards the... Quickly Kyuhyun redialled Leeteuk’s number.

“What now, Kyuhyun-ah?” Leeteuk grumbled.

“Kangin is getting in the shower.”

There was a heartbeat of silence. “I’ll be right there.” Leeteuk said, his voice raw, almost wanting.

A moment later Leeteuk was hauling the observation room door open and shoving Kyuhyun out of the way.

“This team is full of perverts.” Kyuhyun said. He didn’t stick around long enough to hear Leeteuk’s response—if Leeteuk even spared the vital seconds to respond at all.

Kyuhyun left, he had work to do.

 

.end chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

 

“I like this kind of distraction.”

Heechul’s voice was a rush of breathless static in Zhou Mi’s ear. Zhou Mi winced, he bit his lip and he tried not to think about the sensations thrilling down his every nerve endings at the heat in Heechul’s tone.

“Could you not.” Zhou Mi started to say, his voice cracked and he coughed to try to cover it but Heechul’s throaty chuckle told him the attempt had failed. “Do you think you could…I mean, could you turn off your communicator when you…” He’d meant to say ‘when you do _that_ ’ but a low moan, a faint, wanton, needy sound stole his voice away. Han Geng at least had turned off his communicator but Zhou Mi could still hear his soft gasps over Heechul’s ear piece.

“Why, Seasonings.” Heechul purred. “Are we distracting you too?”

“Yes.”

Zhou Mi tried to keep his voice clipped, calm and professional-but even he heard the squeak in his voice. Heechul’s low laugh stayed with him even after Zhou Mi had taken out his own ear piece, the one that let him communicate with the other members of his team. He placed the tiny device on his desk, well away from the papers he was working on. He didn’t want to run the risk of crushing or knocking it, those little things were expensive and Zhou Mi was already on his second. Ni Qiu had eaten the first one.

Zhou Mi relaxed, he leaned back in his chair and he looked up at the large flat screen TV mounted on the far wall of his office. The screen was split into four sections, each section showed a feed from one of the many cameras they had installed in and around White HQ. Right now Zhou Mi was watching the goings on in only four locations. The basement laboratory; Donghae and Eunhyuk seemed to be playing with a big gun and for once that wasn’t a euphemism which made for a nice change. The other feeds were of Leeteuk’s office, the main lobby, and the observation room. Though in a building the size and scope of White HQ, Zhou Mi thought they would have at least chosen a better location for the observation room than the Janitor’s cupboard. _Really_.

Kibum had installed the camera above the door of the observation room so Zhou mi had an almost birds eye view of Siwon’s hunched over form. Zhou Mi could also clearly see the events playing out on the screen that Siwon was watching so intently. Zhou Mi had to admit that when it came to distractions Heechul could be inventive…Also, Han Geng was very, very, _very_ flexible.

Excellent, Siwon would be too busy watching those two to be able to pay attention to anything else that might be going on in Black HQ. Like the research that Zhou Mi would be doing, the research that it was imperative Team White did not know about. Of course Team Black knew all the locations of the cameras that White had installed in their HQ, they could dispose of the intrusions anytime they wanted, but Heechul did so like to turn things like this to his advantage - or mess with people’s heads. It all depended on what kind of mood he was in.

Zhou Mi could see himself on the big TV too. There, in the top left hand corner of White’s wall of monitors. The camera in Zhou Mi’s office had been hidden among the connections on his flat screen, so he was facing it, it was horribly disorientating, this watching himself watch himself. He blinked, shook his head, the tiny image of himself on the screen did the same. There was a three second lag between his actions and the data being transmitted back to White HQ. It was headache inducing so he turned his attention away from the screen and back to the matter at hand. He opened a file that was lying in front of him on his desk, it contained a small stack of pictures. Zhou Mi frowned as he flicked through them, he didn’t like what he was seeing.

The photos were the grainy, distorted images pulled from CCTV, ATM and traffic cameras. Dark and fuzzy though they were, Zhou Mi could still make out the main details - he could just about see the shadowy figure so cloaked in grey that he almost blended in with the colourless background.

“They’re back.” Zhou Mi murmured to himself. “Grey, what are you up to?”

He couldn’t see the features of the men in the photos, but from the different body shapes and sizes Zhou Mi thought that there might be three, possibly four of them. All of the pictures had been taken within a close, almost too close, radius of White HQ.

Zhou Mi didn’t believe in coincidences. Fairies yes, coincidences no.

His phone chirped, a cheerful announcement that he had new email. It was a coded message but it only took him a minute to decipher. A time and a meeting place, it was signed simply - K.

Not Kangin. Dear Kangin couldn’t code his way out of an Armani shirt, which meant…

“Kibum, what are you doing back in Korea already?”

A movement on the right of the TV screen caught his eye and he looked up to see that Kyuhyun was entering the White HQ main lobby. Zhou Mi watched as Kyuhyun was assaulted by his own team member, shot by whatever Donghae had created that morning. Zhou Mi winced. From the cut and fit of Kyuhyun’s shirt Zhou Mi knew that it wasn’t expensive but still, that was a horrible fate for any article of clothing.

Somehow, somehow Kyuhyun managed to make his inexpensive clothes look good. Even if his teams uniform of white on white on white at times made Kyuhyun look washed out and pale. There were days when Zhou Mi thought there should be a Team Blue. Yes, Kyuhyun would look good in blue.

Zhou Mi watched Kyuhyun make his way through the main lobby, he grabbed up the remote and flicked through the feeds, trying to see where Kyuhyun went next. Zhou Mi found him in the men’s room, furiously scrubbing at his tie.

“You’ll never get it out like that.” Zhou Mi murmured almost absently. He watched Kyuhyun’s progress for a while, watched him go into Leeteuk’s office. Zhou Mi liked watching Kyuhyun.

His phone chirped again, another email, this one read ’Hurry up!’ and Zhou Mi remembered that he’d been in the middle of something important. He reached out for his little ear piece, fully intending to tell Heechul what he was going out to do…then he remembered that Heechul was also in the middle of something important right then and Zhou Mi thought that he really didn’t need to hear any more of _that_.

It wasn’t until he was close to the rendezvous point that Zhou Mi realized he’d left his ear piece on his desk.

Oh well, what could go wrong at a simple meeting between team members?

 

||

 

The meeting point was in a secluded corner of the park. Secluded but also pretty open, a small clearing surrounded by only a smattering of trees. There wasn’t quite enough foliage to provide someone with a lot of cover, maybe, over towards the far end the trees were closer together, one person could hide there. Not that it mattered, Zhou Mi didn’t think he’d been followed. He looked around a little guiltily, at least he _hoped_ he hadn’t been followed. He didn’t see anyone, anyone at all.

Inside the little clearing there was a rickety old bench that Zhou Mi doubted he wanted to sit down on. Next to the bench there was an oddly shaped tree/bush… _thing_. Zhou Mi couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be, it was warped and all at strange angles. Zhou Mi felt a little sorry for it, poor ugly little bush thing.

There was no sign of Kibum. Zhou Mi sighed, and Kibum had the cheek to tell Zhou Mi to hurry up.

Zhou Mi walked a little further into the clearing and looked with distaste at the bench, it was rusted and half crumbling so Zhou Mi did not sit down. The branches of the tree thing rustled, Zhou Mi frowned down at it, there hadn’t been a breeze.

“Shhh,” The bush said. “It is I, Kibum.”

Zhou Mi didn’t shriek. He _did not_ shriek. He would swear in a court of law that he did not shriek. It was a yelp, a perfectly justifiable yelp of surprise.

“Kibum?” Zhou Mi managed to stammer out once he had recovered his wits. He looked at the bush, really looked at it. He couldn’t even hope to see Kibum’s face under all that… _stuff_ , but he did see the brilliant flash of white teeth when Kibum spoke.

“Yes. Shhh, I’m undercover.”

“Yes, but as what?”

Kibum the talking tree/bush thing gave out an annoyed sniff. “That information is classified.” He said stiffly. “Sit down.”

Zhou Mi really didn’t want to sit down.

“No.” He said.

Kibum’s branches rustled again, Zhou Mi took that to be some sort of shrug.

“What are we doing here, Kibum?” Zhou Mi asked him. “Why not just come to the office?”

“Team White has bugged our HQ.”

“Well, of course they have, but you say like that like it means something. This is Team White we are talking about.”

The Kibum bush shrugged again, a non committal gesture. “Grey is on the move.”

“I know that, I did get the file you sent me.”

“Yes, but there have been further developments.” Kibum rustled again. Zhou Mi looked down at the bush thing dubiously, there was an awful lot of rustling going on, Zhou Mi didn’t like to think about just what could be going on in there. Finally a hand popped out from between the branches, a hand holding a photograph. Zhou Mi reached out and took it.

It was another photo taken from a surveillance camera, it showed the arrivals dept of Gimpo airport. The picture was of an almost impossibly cute kid - young man really. The formal suit-grey suit-made him look younger than he probably was.

“Who is this?”

“His codename is The Canadian, there isn’t much else known about him. I caught up with him in Yemen, followed him through Saudi Arabia and up to Eastern Europe. Then he got on a plane and came here.”

Zhou Mi nodded sombrely but he wasn’t sure if Treebum could see the gesture, it didn’t really matter though.

“He doesn’t look all that much of a threat.”

“Don’t be fooled.” Kibush said, his voice was low with warning. “That kid has killed men twice his size. His weapon of choice is violin strings.”

Zhou Mi shuddered.

“What are they doing in Korea? And what does it have to do with Team White?.” Zhou Mi waited for an answer, for Kibum to say something, anything. But all he got was silence. “Kibum?”

“I can’t answer you.”

“Why?”

“I can’t answer you because I’m a tree. Trees don’t talk.”

Zhou Mi just stood there looking down at the strange little man in a bush suit. Kibum was completely insane.

“You were followed.” Kibum said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot.

“Oh…Kelly Clarkson!” Zhou Mi cursed. He wasn’t followed, he couldn’t have been followed. He turned to look over at the section of trees where the greenery was at its thickest and sure enough there he saw a flash of something white. Zhou Mi’s heart beat sped up a notch.

“It’s Kyuhyun.” He said a little breathlessly.

“That’s unfortunate, he’s slightly more competent than the rest of them. You have to get rid of him.”

Get rid of him? Get rid of Kyuhyun? He couldn’t mean…?

“You don’t mean…?”

“You need to get back to HQ, he can’t follow you back.” Kibum rustled again and again a hand popped out from between the branches. This time Kibum wasn’t handing him a photo, he was handing him handcuffs.

Zhou Mi took them, he gingerly held them between finger and thumb.

“And just what am I supposed to do with these?”

Silence.

“Right.” Zhou Mi huffed. “You can’t answer me because you’re a tree and trees can’t talk.” Zhou Mi moved a little away from the strange little tree man. “You can’t answer me because you are out of your mind.” Zhou Mi said under his breath.

He walked further away from Kibum, away from the bench. He purposely turned his back on the place that he knew Kyuhyun to be. He huffed out a sigh and cursed his luck.

He put the handcuffs in his pocket.

“I know you’re there!” He called out. For a few minutes nothing happened, and then…

“How?” Kyuhyun grumbled as he stomped towards him.

“Your suit.” Zhou Mi said. He turned around to face the younger man. “You’re not exactly wearing camouflage.”

Kyuhyun just glared at him, he didn’t seem afraid. They may have been on opposite teams but Zhou Mi had no wish to fight him, no wish to hurt him. Truth was Zhou Mi didn’t get why they were on opposite teams at all, there should only be one side. They would probably - definitely - do more good if they were all one side, the same side. But things were the way they were and Zhou Mi had a job to do.

Zhou Mi stepped up to Kyuhyun, stood in front of him, leaned in close. Kyuhyun just stood there, almost like he was holding his breath. Kyuhyun smelled nice, he smelled sweet. He still had goo on his shirt though, it sort of looked like marshmallow. Zhou Mi reached out and touched his fingers to the collar of Kyuhyun’s shirt, like he was straightening it out. Kyuhyun just stood there and let him, which was kind of stupid really.

“What are you doing here, Kyuhyun-sshi?” Zhou Mi, he kept him voice calm, even, like he didn’t care about the answer. “Why were you following me?”

Kyuhyun smirked, he shrugged and said; “It was something to do.”

Zhou Mi nodded. “You have something on your shirt.” He said with a small smile. “I thought you would have changed out of it before leaving your HQ.”

“You saw that?” Kyuhyun said, he didn’t sound surprised. “I knew it!”

Kyuhyun looked down at the mess on his shirt, he frowned and started to brush at it which really did nothing at all. It did however, provide Zhou Mi with an opportunity. Quickly he pulled the cuffs out of his pocket and before Kyuhyun had a chance to do anything, before Kyuhyun really knew that Zhou Mi was up to anything at all, Zhou Mi had one of the cuffs slapped around Kyuhyun’s right wrist. The other cuff Zhou Mi fastened to the bench. The bench was half way to falling apart, a few good tugs should break it so Zhou Mi didn’t think that Kyuhyun would be cuffed to the bench for long, but it should buy Zhou Mi enough time to get back to HQ.

“HEY!” Kyuhyun called out to him as Zhou Mi walked away. “Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Zhou Mi stopped walking, turned back and graced Kyuhyun with a beatific smile.

“Don’t swear, Kyuhyun-sshi. It’s unbecoming.” Then he turned away and he left.

 

||

 

He was almost back to the main street, almost back to the road that would take him back to Black HQ, that’s when he heard the gunshot. It sounded like a far away crack, like a firework, but Zhou Mi knew it for what it was and he spun on his heel and ran full pelt back to the clearing, back to where he had left Kyuhyun alone (Kibum didn’t count as company) and helpless.

When he got back to the clearing he found Kibum sprawled on the ground, his tree/bush costume almost in shreds. There was no sign of Kyuhyun.

“KIBUM!” Zhou Mi exclaimed, he ran to Kibum's side. Kibum was only half conscious. “Kibum, what happened.”

Kibum moaned and tried to push Zhou Mi away, it was a half hearted effort.

“Grey’s hitter.” Kibum croaked. “Came out of nowhere. I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop him.”

“Kibum, where’s Kyuhyun.”

Kibum didn’t answer him, instead he just passed out.

“Oh.” Zhou Mi said quietly. He looked around him, looked at the empty clearing. “Oh, oh shit.”

 

.end chapter two


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

 

Ryeowook waited and he watched and he cursed his momentary lapse in concentration. That lapse in concentration had caused Cho Kyuhyun to slip through his grasp.

“Don’t pout.” Yesung said, his voice was a soft rush of air that sent a thrill down Ryeowook’s spine. Ryeowook closed his eyes, he took a deep breath.

‘Focus, Ryeowook’ he thought to himself. Focus.

“I’m not pouting.” He said. He said the words loudly and firmly. If he said them loudly and firmly enough they might even start to be true. He _was_ pouting but he wasn’t about to admit to it, not to Yesung, not to anyone.

Yesung chuckled, it was a rough sound - nicotine rough.

“Shut up!” Ryeowook snapped even though Yesung hadn’t actually said anything, Ryeowook could tell that he was thinking it. He could _tell_. “Get back to work.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ryeowook heard the laugh in Yesung’s tone and he sighed and slumped lower in his eat. No one gave him any respect. Out of the corner of his eye Ryeowook could see that Yesung had turned slightly and was looking out of the car window, looking at everything and nothing - there wasn’t much to be looking at. Ryeowook shook himself, he had to stay focused, he _had_ to this time. They had been waiting here for hours, waiting for a sign - some kind of movement from White HQ. Waiting for them to do something, anything, but there had been nothing. _Nothing_.

Then Cho Kyuhyun - the main target - had almost walked into their trap. _Almost_ , almost. Ryeowook had missed Cho’s entrance because it was hot inside the car and Yesung was all sweaty and Ryeowook had been distracted by the way Yesung’s t-shirt had clung to him as he leaned forward.

Ryeowook had been distracted. By Yesung.

This would never have happened if he’d been working with Shindong, Ryeowook would have never been distracted by Shindong’s sweatiness.

Such a rookie mistake. He hadn’t even been aware of Cho’s presence until he’d heard Sungmin’s frantic voice over the radio.

“We’ll get him when he comes out.” Yesung said. He absently patted Ryeowook’s knee which simultaneously pissed Ryeowook off and made his heart beat faster. Maybe it pissed him off _because_ the touch made his heart beat faster.

“Yes,” Ryeowook muttered darkly. “We’ll get him all right.” Ryeowook shifted in his seat, his butt was going numb from all the sitting around he’d been doing. He hated stakeouts. “Have you heard from Shindong?”

Yesung held out his phone and Ryeowook read the text message that had been received just a few minutes before.

 _‘The package has been picked up.’_

Excellent. At least something was going according to plan. The package, or rather the person that Shindong had been sent to pick up was the new member of their team, someone that head office said might be useful. Ryeowook only knew the new kid by reputation alone and that reputation was scary. He’d been forced to send Shindong to fetch him because Ryeowook had needed Sungmin as muscle for this mission and there was no way he could have sent Yesung along, alone. Sometimes…sometimes Yesung’s actions could be misinterpreted. Ryeowook didn’t really want to have to explain why the new hot shot assassin had killed one of his own team members on his first day. Plus Ryeowook sort of liked Yesung with all of his pieces intact, even if right now he really kind of wanted Yesung and all his pieces well away from him.

Damn, Yesung smelled good.

Focus, Ryeowook, focus.

Ryeowook huffed and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He looked out the window, determinedly not looking at Yesung. Ryeowook wasn’t going to miss his chance at his quarry a second time, no way no how. He reached for his radio, flicked the dial.

“Sungmin, report.”

“All clear so far, boss.” Sungmin chirped cheerfully.

Ryeowook turned the radio off in disgust, he resisted the urge to hurl it out the window. What the hell were White doing in there? Just what secrets were they keeping under lock and key? Ryeowook had to know, he just _had_ to.

“Is it just Cho we want?” Yesung mused. “Or would any of them do? They are all in there and it might not be the kid who comes out first.”

Ryeowook shrugged, he supposed it was a valid question. Cho Kyuhyun was the main target but it was a good bet that whatever the kid knew, Leeteuk - as the leader of Team White - would know too. Donghae would be good for whatever scientific knowledge they could get out of him, who knew what treasures were contained in that brain of his. And the other two…well they would make for good bait. So, no, it didn’t _really_ matter which member of White they nabbed, but…

“I want Cho Kyuhyun.” Ryeowook said and even he was surprised by the malevolence in his voice.

“O-kay.” Yesung said slowly. He shifted a little away from Ryeowook. Ryeowook tried to pretend that he didn’t care.

He went back to looking out the window, from where they were parked they had an unobstructed view of White HQ. They could see anyone who went in and anyone who would come out. Sungmin was stationed at the back entrance. They’d been parked in the same spot for hours but no one had given them and their utterly non descript vehicle a second look. Ryeowook envied these people, these ordinary people going about their ordinary little lives, they had no idea what the real world was like. No idea what went on in the shadows, behind closed doors.

His radio crackled and Ryeowook almost dropped it in his rush to answer it.

“The crow is leaving the nest.” Came Sungmin’s almost breathless whisper.

“The prized pigeon?” Ryeowook hissed back.

“Ten Four.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means yes, Kyuhyun is leaving, he’s leaving the building now”

“Quick, start the car!” Ryeowook yelled to Yesung, his voice was higher than he intended, but he was excited. This, this was his chance. “Let’s go!”

Obediently, Yesung shifted the car into gear and they raced off to pick up Sungmin and catch Cho Kyuhyun.

 

||

 

“Cho Kyuhyun, I presume?” Ryeowook said with a smile as he approached the young man handcuffed to the bench. _Handcuffed_ to the bench! Oh, his day just got a whole lot better. “I feel like I should send Team Black a gift basket or something.”

“Who are you?” Kyuhyun asked. Ryeowook could tell that the kid was trying his best not to act like he was scared, but sadly in this case his best just wasn’t good enough.

Ryeowook’s smile widened. “Oh, you’ll find out in good time. Yesung!”

“On it boss.”

Ryeowook took a step back and away so that Yesung could go to where Kyuhyun stood helpless. Kyuhyun tried to pull away but he was restricted by the handcuffs, he tugged at the restraint and the rickety old bench creaked. Ryeowook figured that a few really hard pulls, maybe a kick or two, and the bench would break. If they had been a little slower catching up to him when Kyuhyun left White HQ then it’s likely that he would have been able to free himself by now. But they weren’t slower and Kyuhyun hadn’t managed to free himself in time. Too bad, so sad for him that Ryeowook and his team had arrived in time to take advantage of such a perfect opportunity.

Sometimes Ryeowook loved his job.

Yesung had a chloroform soaked cloth in his hand, really, you couldn’t beat the classics. Kyuhyun looked at it, there was terror in his eyes. He knew what it was for.

“Wait, Yesung.” Ryeowook called out before Yesung could press the cloth to Kyuhyun’s face. “Wait.”

Yesung had Kyuhyun backed up as far as the short handcuff chain would allow, he stopped and pulled back, moved away as soon as Ryeowook told him to. Kyuhyun pulled at the cuffs again, tried to put some distance between himself and these people who wanted to hurt him, but for right now Kyuhyun was clearly going nowhere.

“We’ll make this easier on you.” Ryeowook said. His voice was calm, soothing, almost kind. “We really don’t want to have to hurt you.” He walked up to Kyuhyun, making sure to keep his hands out where Kyuhyun could see them, to show that he wasn’t holding a weapon.

Ryeowook personified innocence, he knew this and frequently used it to his advantage. No one could resist his doe-eyed expression. No one. He could tell that Kyuhyun was starting to relax. Excellent.

“Just… just tell us what you know about Volgograd and we’ll let you go.” Ryeowook smiled, a bright, cheerful, trustworthy smile. “We’ll get you out of those cuffs and even help you get back at that mean Team Black member, the one that did this to you, the one that left you here all alone. Just tell me about Volgograd.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kyuhyun stammered.

Ryeowook exhaled slowly, a calming, meditative action. The kid was good. The kid was very good, he genuinely looked like he had no idea what Ryeowook was referring to.

“Tell me,” Ryeowook said softly. “Tell me what you know about Volgograd.”

Kyuhyun just blinked at him. Oh, Ryeowook had to give Team White some credit, they trained their agents well. Kyuhyun’s confused act was first rate.

“Uhhh…” Kyuhyun started to say. “It’s in Russia?”

“Fine then,” Ryeowook snapped. “Looks like we’ll be doing this the hard way after all.” He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the palm sized hand gun holstered at his shoulder, he raised it and aimed. Kyuhyun closed his eyes. Ryeowook fired his weapon once, the bullet hit dead on target and the chain holding Kyuhyun to the bench shattered, Kyuhyun staggered and fell backwards.

Ryeowook turned away after gesturing to Yesung to continue with the previous order, he didn’t watch Yesung hold the cloth to Kyuhyun’s face but he couldn’t help but hear the breathless struggle.

Ryeowook looked around the little clearing, next to the bench where Cho had been held captive there was a strange, ugly little tree/bush thing. Ryeowook couldn’t quite make out what it was supposed to be. He looked at the retched thing with distaste, he couldn’t believe that the park keepers would allow such an eyesore to flourish. He nudged it with his foot, testing how strong its roots were, it swayed a little but seemed to be pretty solid. Ryeowook grimaced and turned away from it, he looked back to where Yesung was now hefting the unconscious Kyuhyun over his shoulder. Yesung grunted and faltered under the weight.

“Get a move on.” Ryeowook ordered. “He can’t be that heav…”

“Ryeowook! Look out!”

Ryeowook heard Sungmin’s panicked cry and he whirled round in time to see the bush/tree thing lunge towards him. Instinctively he held up his hands as some kind of defence, but Sungmin was already bringing the thing to the ground in a whirlwind of kicks and punches.

“What the hell is that?” Ryeowook spat, he was enraged that he had almost been brought down by a tree. A _tree!_

“It’s more like ‘who’ the hell is that?” Sungmin said. He’d started to pick away at the foliage of the tree/bush thing, trying to see who was hiding underneath it all.

“Are they part of Team Black or Team White?”

Sungmin frowned. “I’d say Team Black just by process of elimination. We had all Team White accounted for.” Sungmin picked and pulled at where he thought the head of this person should be, but none of the leaves budged. “I think he’s glued this crap to his face…who the hell does that?”

“What colour is he wearing?”

“I don’t know, just let me…”

Ryeowook heard a dull thump from behind him and he turned to look, he didn’t really want to turn and look but he knew that he had to.

Yesung had dumped Kyuhyun on the ground.

“He’s heavier than he looks.” Yesung said defensively.

“ARRRGGHHH! MY EYES!” Sungmin cried out and both Yesung and Ryeowook spun round to look at him. Sungmin was now kneeling at the ‘possible agent of Team Black’s’ side, his face buried in his hands. The tree/bush costume now lay in pieces around them, it was hard not to notice that the ‘possible agent of Team Black’ was naked. “Can not unsee.” Sungmin wailed.

Ryeowook couldn’t help but be a little impressed, and not just with the agent’s package. It took real guts and dedication to commit yourself that fully to undercover work.

“Yesung, cover him back up.” Ryeowook ordered. “Sungmin, stop being such a prude and grab the kid. We have to get out of here quickly, someone may have heard the gunshot.”

“Right away, boss.” Both Sungmin and Yesung said in perfect unison.

Ryeowook didn’t wait to see how fast they obeyed his orders, he turned and stalked out of the clearing, back to where they had parked the car.

Today, today had been a good day and finally, finally Ryeowook would get all the answers he craved. If Cho Kyuhyun had to get hurt, maybe even die in the process, well so be it.

 

 

.end chapter three


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

 

Sungmin hated Babysitting duty. No, wait, he actually didn’t. Tormenting the hostage could idle away a few hours--it was almost sort of fun. He did, however, hate it when the baby he had to sit was asleep. Then, well then it was just boring.

“He will wake up soon.” Shindong said around a mouthful of food. His mouth was so full that his words sounded muffled and distorted, but Sungmin just about understood them anyway. “Sit down, eat.”

Sungmin didn’t want to sit down, he didn’t want to eat. The new kid was sitting at the table, sitting there watching him. Sitting there reclining lazily, cleaning under his fingernails with a switchblade. It was creepy. Also it was gross and clichéd, but mainly it was just creepy. Sungmin wasn’t sure if he liked the new kid. He didn’t like that too cute face, those beady little eyes, didn’t like the way the kid stroked the violin he carried. Stroked it like it was a pet.

Sungmin looked over to where Kyuhyun sat tied to a sturdy, hard backed chair. He was unconscious, of course. He’d been unconscious for hours, Sungmin was a little worried that maybe Yesung had given him too much, Kyuhyun might never wake up. Was it possible to overdose on chloroform? Sungmin would have to Google that later.

“Sungmin-ah, sit.” Shindong said again.

“Fine.” Sungmin grumbled and he slumped down opposite Shindong, he tried to stay as far away from the new kid as he could. Not that he wasn’t sure he could take the new kid down if he had to, he just, you know, didn’t want to have to try.

“I gotta hit the head.” The new kid said. Sungmin just blinked at him, he hadn’t understood a word the kid had just said.

“Speak Korean.” Sungmin said slowly, slowly like he was talking to an idiot. The kid just smiled, a cheery smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He stood abruptly, his chair crashing to the floor at the jerky motion. Then he turned and stalked out of the door.

“What did he say?” Sungmin asked Shindong. Shindong just shrugged. “He’s a little creepy, don’t you think?”

“Tell me about it,” Shindong whined. “I have had to stay with him all day…” Shindong’s words trailed off and he shuddered. He shook himself as if trying to shake off a bad memory. Sungmin wanted to ask what the two of them had been doing all day while the rest of them had been off carrying out ‘Operation snatch and grab’…It had been Yesung’s turn to name the operation. Yesung was never very original.

He wanted to ask, but he wasn’t all that sure he wanted to know the answer. Shindong looked pale, sweaty, he was pushing his plate away as if the small reminder of the day was putting him off his food. If that was the case then whatever had happened must have been _awful_.

Sungmin sighed and pushed himself up from the table. He walked over to the sleeping Kyuhyun and poked him in the cheek, there was no response.

“Wake up.” Sungmin said. Still nothing. Sungmin poked him again, a little harder this time, and then again.

“Wake up!” He demanded. Still nothing.

“Maybe he’s faking.” Shindong supplied.

“Maybe.” Sungmin mused. He poked at Kyuhyun’s check again, so hard that this time he left an angry red mark. “Huh, I don’t think he is.”

“Move.” Someone behind him spoke in English, Sungmin knew that word though, knew what it meant. He moved.

Water splashed over Kyuhyun, he spluttered and coughed when it hit. Sungmin moved well, well away. He’d just dyed his hair and didn’t want to run the risk of it getting wet and running all over his new suit thank you very much. The new kid set down the bucket that had been filled with water and stood back, his hands on his hips.

“Boss!” He called out. “The prisoner is awake!”

“Speak. Ko-re-an!” Sungmin said. The new kid just smiled that creepy, cheery smile again.

“Thank you, Henry.” Ryeowook said. Sungmin jumped, he hadn’t even noticed Ryeowook entering the room. Henry nodded and went and sat back down at the table. “Now, let’s begin.”

Yes, let’s.

 

*

 

“Tell me,” Ryeowook said slowly with growing impatience, he was very close to losing his temper. If Ryeowook was going to lose his temper then Sungmin was going to leave the room--he really didn’t need to see _that_ again. “Tell me about Volgograd.”

“I’ve _told_ you.” Kyuhyun said. He stressed the words, his tone filled with exasperation. At some point during the interrogation process Kyuhyun had gone from being scared to being mildly annoyed and now it seemed that he too was close to losing his temper. Of course Cho Kyuhyun was in no position to be losing his temper, not really. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You were there and we know why, we know when. What we don’t know is where you hid the code breaker. Tell me what you did with it, tell me where it is.”

“I don’t know.”

“You were there.”

“Yes, fine. I was there. For a stationary convention.”

“That’s your cover story.”

“It’s. The. Truth.”

Ok, now Sungmin was just getting bored.

“Ryeowook.” Sungmin piped up. “Can I leave now?” Ryeowook swivelled to face him, the look in his eyes would be enough to cause a lesser man to faint. “Uh…never mind, I’ll just stay right here.”

Ryeowook turned back to continue the questioning.

“A _stationary_ convention. In _Russia_.”

“Hey, I don’t pick the destinations, I just show up.” Kyuhyun tried for a nonchalant shrug, but it was an awkward and stunted gesture with his hands bound to the arms of the chair as they were.

Ryeowook grunted and started pacing the room. He took quick, angry steps, turning in a tight circle that made Sungmin dizzy if he watched for too long.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Ryeowook said, he stopped pacing, turned to look at Kyuhyun who did his best to look belligerent, uninterested. “Yesung, we need to go prepare the serum.”

Oh, Sungmin thought, oh joy.

“This is stupid.” Henry said, he stood up from his seat at the table. Then he did some fancy spinning thing with his switchblade--that Sungmin could _totally_ do if he wanted. “I’m going to patrol the perimeter.”

Sungmin just stood there watching as the new kid--Henry, whatever--left the room. Then he turned to face the rest of his team.

“Did anyone understand a word he just said?” No one answered him. “SPEAK KOREAN!” He shouted after the retreating Henry, he doubted that Henry heard him. Probably just as well.

Ryeowook left the room via another door, he didn’t say a word, didn’t look at the prisoner again. Dutifully, Yesung followed him.

“If they are preparing the serum,” Shindong said, there was a slight tremor to his voice. “Then I am going to go be somewhere else.” Shindong stumbled up from the table and left, Sungmin felt a little sorry for him.

And then it was just him and Kyuhyun, all alone.

“Hi.” Sungmin said, giving Kyuhyun a little wave. Kyuhyun just eyed him warily. “Don’t mind Shindong, he had a bad experience with the serum once. Yesung tripped and spilled it all over him…it wasn’t pretty. Luckily for him, though, the formula hadn’t been perfected then. Unfortunately for you it has been perfected now. You should have just told him what he wanted to know, it would have been easier on you.”

“You are all insane.”

Sungmin just shrugged and hopped up to sit on the table, he really couldn’t argue with logic like that.

“This might take a while,” Sungmin said with a smile. “You should make yourself comfortable.”

“You’re a real comedian.”

“I try.”

Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun, really looked at him. The kid was young and looked it, Sungmin supposed that it was this situation--the hopelessness that Kyuhyun was trying to hide--that added to his appearance of youth. He was cute too, Sungmin couldn’t deny that, he did have eyes after all. It was almost a shame about what was going to happen to him, but a job was a job after all. Even if he didn’t always agree with his orders he had to follow them, he had to.

Kyuhyun was shaking slightly but Sungmin couldn’t tell if it was from cold or fear--probably both. It was drafty in this place, this run down, crumbled building. Ryeowook had them spending most of their budget on weaponry and cars and ‘spy toys’ and outside sourcing of information (which was more expensive than you might think) there wasn’t much left for some decent headquarters. Sungmin sometimes questioned their priorities, there was more to life than being evil spies. No wait, they _weren’t_ evil spies, proper evil spies had decent hideouts.

Still, Kyuhyun was scared. Sungmin could tell. He was hiding it better now, but Sungmin could still tell.

“You have something on your shirt.” Sungmin said. “It looks kind of gross, what is it?”

Kyuhyun heaved out a sigh and looked down at himself, at the mess.

“It’s a long story.”

Sungmin jumped back down off the table and moved quickly over to where Kyuhyun sat bound. He leaned over and poked at the gooey substance, it was thick and sticky. Ewwww.

“We have lots of time.”

Kyuhyun laughed, well, it was more like he snorted. A half disgusted, half hopeless sound.

“I’m not about to tell you anything. _Anything_.”

“Suit yourself.” Sungmin shrugged. “I was just trying to make conversation. He moved off again and sat back at the table. He picked at a plate of food. He wasn’t even nearly interested in eating it but he needed something to focus on that wasn’t Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin was a seasoned professional, he was not about to be swayed by a pretty face. He _wasn’t_.

“Hey!” Henry said, he stuck his head round the door, looked around the room. Sungmin jumped at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts. “Is there supposed to be a tree in the main hall?”

Sungmin just blinked at him. He could see that Henry’s mouth was moving but it was just a collection of sounds that were coming out, nothing that actually made any sense. Henry waited, looked at him expectantly but Sungmin had no idea what answer he was supposed to give. So he just shrugged. When in doubt shrug. Henry frowned, and then he was gone.

“Do you speak English?” Sungmin asked Kyuhyun. “Do you understand what he just said?” Kyuhyun just sniffed like he was trying not to cry. Oh, _oh_ that wasn’t playing fair.

“Who are you people?” Kyuhyun asked. It was the first time he’d asked that since they had found him in the clearing.

“It’s best if you don’t know.” And really, it was. Actually the truth was Sungmin couldn’t answer, not properly. It was a security measure, not all of them knew everything about everything.

“What they are going to do…” Kyuhyun started to say, his voice quiet, soft. “What they are going to do to me…is it going to hurt?”

Oh, oh really, that is _really_ not playing fair. Kyuhyun sat there looking every inch the lost little boy, with his clothes a little torn, some unidentifiable mess down the front of his shirt. He looked pathetic and helpless. But…but there was something in his expression, something about the innocent look that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Ryeowook was right, the kid was good.

“No.” Sungmin said with not even a small amount of glee. “It won’t hurt.”

And it was true, it wouldn’t hurt. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but it wouldn’t hurt.

Henry came back into the room then, he stalked passed Sungmin, walking straight up to the weapons cabinet. The beautifully fully stocked cabinet. It was one of Sungmin’s favourite things. He riffled through it for a minute or so before pulling out an axe. Then he stalked back out of the room.

Sungmin watched him go then he turned back to Kyuhyun.

“I am pretty sure I don’t want to know what he’s going to do with that, do I?”

Kyuhyun didn’t respond but then Sungmin wasn’t really expecting him too.

The door to the room that passed for Yesung’s laboratory opened and Yesung and Ryeowook came out. Ryeowook was carrying the tray that held the syringe and the little bottle that contained the serum, which was just as well, they didn’t want to have a repeat of what happened last time. Especially not now that the serum was supposed to be more potent. Sungmin was kind of looking forward to seeing it used properly, he’d never had a chance before. And maybe, maybe when Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook the answers he was looking for, maybe Ryeowook would let Sungmin take care of Kyuhyun after.

Oh yes, that would be fun.

“Cho Kyuhyun.” Ryeowook said, setting the tray down on the little table next to the chair. “I’ll give you one last chance.”

Stubbornly, Kyuhyun remained silent.

“Ok. Yesung, prepare his arm.”

Yesung applied a tourniquet, ripped Kyuhyun’s shirt and swabbed the bend of his elbow with an antiseptic. Ryeowook prepped the syringe, squeezed out the air bubble. There was a determined look in his eyes, a look that was almost frightening.

“Well, then.” Ryeowook said with a small smile. “Let’s begin.”

 

.end Chapter four.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

 

“This doesn’t have to be taken intravenously.” The scary little one said. Kyuhyun was pretty sure that someone at some point had identified him as Ryeowook, but he thought that ‘The Scary Little One’ was a better moniker. “If it just touches your skin it can have devastating effects.” The scary little one continued. “But we have found that this yields better results.”

Kyuhyun heard the words, he understood them, but he wasn’t really paying attention. He was too focused on watching the needle slide through his skin. The liquid inside the syringe looked innocuous; it looked like it could be water. Kyuhyun knew that it wasn’t, though. He felt it the second the substance hit his blood stream, it didn’t exactly burn but it felt hot, it felt wrong, he felt wrong. It occurred to him--belatedly--that he should struggle, protest. It would be futile of course, he wasn’t exactly in any position to stop them doing whatever the hell they wanted to him. Still, he couldn’t just sit here and let this happen to him.

“Oh god.” He choked. This kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen. Not just happen to him, this kind of thing shouldn’t happen at all. Up until now the most dangerous thing he’d ever faced was when Donghae had tried to invent a new kind of knock out gas. Eunhyuk had been in a coma for a week.

Kyuhyun had never been prepared for anything even close to this.

He supposed there was no hope of rescue, he wondered if the other members of his team even realized he was in trouble at all. And he didn’t exactly tell them where he was going. _Following Zhou Mi_. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. He looked down at the gooey mess still sticking to his shirt.

“I should have gone home then.” He mumbled. “I knew today was going to be a bad day.”

Even to his own ears his voice sounded off. The words felt heavy on his tongue, they felt _wrong_ , he felt wrong. A soft fog settled around his thoughts, the world around him started to spin, he felt dizzy, lost. He thought he might have fallen out of his chair if he wasn’t tied to it. His skin tingled with a hazy arousal; he felt a stirring in this groin. Oh no, not _that_.

The scary little one--Ryeowook--leaned in close to him and Kyuhyun whined, a soft, pathetic sound.

“What is your name?” Ryeowook asked him. This was something they already knew, they were testing him to see if he would answer. Kyuhyun didn’t want to answer, he didn’t. He wanted to put up something that looked like resistance, but he couldn’t. The answer to the question tripped off his tongue and he had no hope of snatching it back.

“Cho Kyuhyun.”

Ryeowook smiled, it was a wolfish smile that left Kyuhyun feeling cold despite his current hot flush. Ryeowook’s breath tickled at Kyuhyun’s neck when he asked his next question. Kyuhyun shivered, it felt good. He didn’t want it to feel good.

“What team are you a member of?”

“White.” Kyuhyun answered almost robotically.

Ryeowook smiled and moved away. Kyuhyun was glad of this; the feelings coursing through him were confusing. He knew they were all due to whatever crap they had given him, but that didn’t make them any less confusing. He was pretty sure that he’d been starting to want Ryeowook to _touch_ him.

“Excellent.” Ryeowook said.

“You sound really creepy when you say it like that.” The other one piped up, the pretty one. Kyuhyun thought his name might be Sungmin but he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like they had all been properly introduced. Kyuhyun tried to focus on them, on the conversation they were having, but it was hard to think passed the throbbing in his dick. Oh god, what had they done to him?

“Now,” Ryeowook said, he moved back so he was all up in Kyuhyun’s face again, he leaned in close, too close. Kyuhyun tried to shy away, tried to put some distance between them. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t move, he was trapped. “Tell me about the operation in Volgograd.”

“Volgograd.” Kyuhyun said slowly. “Volgograd.” It was such a funny word. His mouth felt dry and fuzzy, he couldn’t quite get his tongue around the strange syllables.

“Where is the code breaker?”

“I don’t know.” Kyuhyun didn’t even try not to answer this time. He knew that whatever was in that stuff they gave him it was making him tell the truth, he couldn’t help it. But there was no truth to tell, he really didn’t know what they were talking about. These people, these people were all insane and they were going to kill him because he didn’t know anything.

“Tell me where the code breaker is.”

“I can’t.”

Kyuhyun’s breath was coming in short pants, he was dizzy, he felt like he was going to be sick.

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know.”

Ryeowook huffed out a sigh. That soft rush of air felt like fire as it gusted over his too sensitive skin.

“He’s fighting it.” Ryeowook said. He was still looking at Kyuhyun but Kyuhyun was pretty sure that Ryeowook wasn’t talking to him. “Give him some more.”

No, no don’t do that, Kyuhyun thought. From the look in Ryeowook’s face Kyuhyun thought he might have said that out loud.

“You already gave him more than enough.” Someone off to the side said. Yesung? Was that his name? Names were funny. People were funny. It was getting hard to concentrate. “If you give him anymore he’s not going to be able to talk at all.”

Ryeowook growled, a low rumble of a sound. Kyuhyun found it strangely arousing, but then he was finding just about everything strangely arousing. God he hurt. He really wanted someone--anyone--to just _touch_ him. Ryeowook grabbed at the collar of Kyuhyun’s shirt, shook him hard. The jerky motion made Kyuhyun’s stomach roil, he was really going to throw up in a minute. This wasn’t the kind of touching he wanted so now he was going to hurl all over the scary little man and it would serve him right.

“Tell me…” Ryeowook spat. “Tell me…HEY!” Ryeowook pulled away, he looked at something in his hand. “What the hell is this?”

“That’s marshmallow.” Kyuhyun answered automatically. “Donghae shot me, the bastard.”

“No.” Ryeowook said, he sounded a little exasperated but Kyuhyun had no idea why. “This.” He held up a little ‘thing’ for Kyuhyun to see. It was a microchip. A _black_ microchip.

“Hey! Look at that. Where did that come from?”

“It was on your shirt.”

“It was?” Kyuhyun just blinked at him. It was getting really, really hard to concentrate, to think, but Kyuhyun had to, he _had_ to. And then he remembered, he remembered the soft brush of long fingers over his skin.

That tall assed sneaky sneak person! Kyuhyun thought. He looked for some reaction from Ryeowook, nothing. Good, at least he’d managed not to say that bit out loud.

“I have never seen that before in my life.” Kyuhyun said and it was the truth. He _had_ never seen that chip before. HA! Take that evil spy people.

“He was bugged!” Ryeowook said, turning back to his team.

“Hee.” Kyuhyun giggled. “Bugged.”

“Didn’t anyone check him for bugs?”

No one answered so Kyuhyun took that as a collective no. Then the cute kid stalked back in--Kyuhyun had no idea what his name was but he liked the kid’s face…at least he thought he did. The kid was still carrying the axe he’d taken earlier.

“The tree is gone.” The kid said. He was talking in English and to Kyuhyun English was just a collection of strange noises. But the kid’s voice was serious and so was his expression so Kyuhyun supposed that whatever news the kid was delivering it wasn’t good.

“What tree?” Ryeowook said slowly. He was speaking English too. Kyuhyun pouted a little, _he_ wanted to know how to speak English.

The kid swung his axe in a wide arc, it swished as it cut through the air.

“The tree in the main hall that I was going to cut down.”

There was silence for a few moments, Kyuhyun thought that Ryeowook might have been thinking about something.

“We’ve been breached!” Ryeowook cried. He was back to talking Korean, Kyuhyun could understand him now. That was good.

“Hee, breached.” Kyuhyun giggled again. “That’s such a funny word.” Kyuhyun giggled and then he hiccupped and then he hiccupped again and then he couldn’t stop hiccupping. They were all pretty much ignoring him now which Kyuhyun thought was pretty rude actually. He looked down at his lap and he whined, a low, keening noise. His erection was tenting his trousers and if he shifted a little in his chair then the fabric rubbed over it just right. Oh it hurt so _good_.

Ryeowook started barking orders and people jumped to follow them. Kyuhyun watched them all load up with weapons and leave. Well, most of them left, the pretty one stayed behind. Sungmin? Yes, Kyuhyun was pretty sure that his name was in fact Sungmin.

“Hi.” Sungmin said with an enticing smile. “Alone at last.” He paused, shrugged, huffed out a soft little laugh. “Alone at last…again.”

 

*

 

Could someone stop this fairground ride? Kyuhyun wanted to get off. Get off being the operative words. With every passing minute the effects of the serum got worse. He was so hard now that it was hurting, his whole body ached with the need for someone to touch him. Just a light touch, even the softest caress could be enough to send him over the edge. He could feel his orgasm, like it was just out of reach and he couldn’t get enough friction going to finish himself off.

He wanted it, oh god he wanted it.

These people were sadists. Evil, creepy, little sadists.

Sungmin was sitting clear across the room, like he was trying to put as much space between himself and Kyuhyun as possible. Like he was trying to resist temptation. But from the look in Sungmin’s eyes Kyuhyun could tell that he wanted to come closer, that Sungmin wanted him. That was good, Kyuhyun wanted him to some closer. Sungmin had really, really pretty lips, Kyuhyun bet that they would look wonderful wrapped around his…

The door opened. Slowly, carefully. Too slowly and too carefully for it to be someone who was supposed to be here. Someone was trying to be sneaky and sneak in. Kyuhyun remembered that this hide out had been breached, was this the breacher trying to sneak in here? Was Kyuhyun about to be breached too?…actually that sounded like it would be fun.

Instantly Sungmin was on the alert. He stood and reached into his pocket--the pocket looked surprisingly deep--he pulled out a set of nun chucks and Kyuhyun felt--more than heard--himself let out a soft moan. The way Sungmin handled his weapons was all kinds of hot.

It was a shadow that slid into the room through the slowly, sneakily opened door. A tall, black shadow. Kyuhyun barely had enough time to register who it was before Sungmin attacked.

“Zhou Mi look out!” Kyuhyun cried out. Or at least he tried to cry out. It was getting sort of hard to form coherent words so his shout of warning came out sounding more like “Zchoo mee leekbrlughit.” But the garbled words were about enough to have the desired effect. Zhou Mi did indeed look out and he saw Sungmin coming almost in time. They both landed some pretty heavy blows on each other. Kyuhyun winced, those had to have hurt.

Sungmin was quick and vicious. Zhou Mi wasn’t quite as quick but he was just as vicious and he managed to get in some lucky punches. Soon Sungmin lay unconscious on the floor. Awww, Kyuhyun felt a little bad about that. He stopped feeling bad a moment later, though, because Zhou Mi was there kneeling in front of him, touching him, touching his face, checking him over. The touching, oh god the touching felt good.

“Oh that feels good.” He sighed. Except he still couldn’t talk properly so it came out sounding like “Ohhhfelfige”

“Kui Xian?” Zhou Mi exclaimed. “Kui Xian, are you ok? What did they do to you?”

Kyuhyun just blinked at him. Who in the fuck was Kui Xian?”

“Who in the fuck is Kui Xian?” Kyuhyun asked, except he didn’t really. The words came out all wrong.

“Shh, it’s ok, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi said as he started untying the rope that bound Kyuhyun to the chair. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Oh… _oh_. Kyuhyun was Kui Xian. Or was he? Had his name changed and no one had told him? Why did no one tell him anything?

Zhou Mi was gentle as he untied him, still, Kyuhyun had a little trouble comprehending that Zhou Mi was here to rescue him. Zhou Mi was a member to Team Black and it was all Zhou Mi’s fault that Kyuhyun had gotten captured in the first place.

Stupid Zhou Mi. Stupid tall, sneaky person with amazing hands.

Kyuhyun didn’t think that now would be the best time to remind Zhou Mi that they were on opposing teams, Kyuhyun did really kind of want to get out of here. Kyuhyun heard a soft scuffling, Zhou Mi was so intent on wrangling the complicated knots that he apparently hadn’t heard it. Kyuhyun looked to see Sungmin slowly rising from his prone position, he tried to warn Zhou Mi but he couldn’t quite get the words out.

“Calm down, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi said. “It’ll be ok.”

No, no it wouldn’t be ok, because Sungmin was creeping closer, his weapons raised and ready.

And then, then Sungmin pounced.

 

.end chapter five


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

 

“You’re getting leaves everywhere.” Zhou Mi grumbled.

Kibum didn’t answer him. Kibum hadn’t spoken to him since he’d regained consciousness and had been able to tell the tale of Team Grey’s attack. Then Kibum had settled in for a good long sulk. He was sulking because someone had managed to get the drop on him. On _him_. On the mighty and fearless Kibum. Now Kibum was sat, arms folded, determinedly looking out of the passenger window, his lip stuck out in an adorable little pout that made him look all of twelve. Kibum had--thankfully--managed to get all the leaves off his face, he’d said something about water soluble glue. Zhou Mi thought that it sounded kind of gross and nasty and he didn’t want it coming anywhere near him, just the thought of having that stuff stuck to him made his face itch.

Still, Kibum did look cute when he pouted. If Zhou Mi wasn’t so worried about Kyuhyun he would find it funny.

“And I don’t even want to know why you are naked under all that get up.” Zhou Mi continued. He was just talking now, spouting words to fill up the silence. He hated driving in silence, but Kibum kept making this strange growling noise whenever Zhou Mi went to turn on the stereo.

“You don’t have to come you know.” Zhou Mi said. And really, Kibum didn’t. Zhou Mi would be perfectly fine walking into a den of evil spies…wait, Team Black were the evil spies. So that would make Team Grey eviler spies? Maybe. But then did that make Team White the good guys? Zhou Mi didn’t like to think about it all too much, it made his head hurt.

The point was that Zhou Mi would be fine, totally and completely fine. He did have the fleeting thought that he should go back to Team Black HQ and maybe get back up. And while he was there he should probably get everyone’s phone numbers instead of always relying on Heechul’s spy gadgets, the ones that Zhou Mi was prone to leaving around and then losing. Kibum had their phone numbers but only because the little ear piece transmitters didn’t transmit all the way to Yemen or Timbuktu--or wherever else Kibum happened to be. Zhou Mi didn’t go back to HQ because, well, he was essentially embarking on a mission to rescue a member of Team white and he wasn’t sure that Heechul would approve. Heechul never approved of anything unless there was something in it for him--like sex, and this was purely a mission of mercy. Totally and completely.

Totally.

“I’m going to kill them.” Kibum said after a few more silent minutes. His voice was so casually calm that he might have been talking about the weather. “I am going to rip them to pieces, tear them apart and use their entrails for a skipping rope.”

“Oh…kay.” Zhou Mi said very, very slowly. He made a mental note for future reference, never knock Kibum unconscious. Ever. For any reason. _Ever_.

Zhou Mi thought it best just to drive and not to try and talk to Kibum for a while.

The transmitter on the dashboard beeped, the signal from the bug he’d planted on Kyuhyun was getting stronger. He’d hooked the transmitter up to his Sat Nav system and now it was showing a definite location.

“He’s there.” Zhou Mi said. Said more to himself than to Kibum. “Let’s go!”

 

||

 

“Wow.” Zhou Mi said half in wonderment half in confusion as he surveyed Team Grey’s HQ. At least he assumed this was Team Grey’s HQ, the transmitter told him that this was where Kyuhyun was, so it was good bet that this was indeed Grey territory. “This is…”

“Low rent.” Kibum finished for him.

Zhou Mi shook his head, clearly this was a team that had no shame. Either that or they had spent all their budget on importing spies from Canada. Who knew what nefarious things these people were doing to poor Kyuhyun inside this ‘building’.

“Ok.” Zhou Mi said with determination. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Kibum, said. He reached out and grabbed at Zhou Mi’s arm, the jerky movement made part of Kibum’s costume slip, exposing a smooth, pale shoulder. Kibum sighed and pulled it back up, shedding more leaves as he did so. “Wait. Do you have any kind of plan at all? You can’t just go barging in there.”

“I wasn’t going to barge, I was going to sneak. You know, sneaky sneaky.”

Kibum sighed again, he rolled his eyes.

“How about this.” Kibum said, his tone ever so slightly condescending. “You sneak that way,” Kibum pointed off to the right. “And I’ll sneak that way.” Kibum pointed off to the left. “I’ll create a distraction and take out any of Team Grey that get in my way.”

“And by take out you mean…”

Kibum just looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Right, yes.” Zhou Mi conceded. “Rip, tear, entrails as a skipping rope. I got it.”

Zhou Mi shuddered as he watched Kibum leave, a trail of leaves scattered in his wake. Kibum’s costume was slowly disintegrating.

Zhou Mi wasn’t sure he liked Kibum, but right now Kibum was all he had and Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi had some rescuing to do.

 

||

 

Sneaking, Zhou Mi had to concede, was never his strong suit. Though to be fair it was hard to sneak anywhere around in this crumbling, tumbling down building. Every step he took something creaked, something that he was pretty sure wasn’t him…he wasn’t _that_ rusty. It was eerie, this place, it was all dirty and creaking and wrong, Zhou Mi was just imagining that his soft footsteps sounded louder than they were, he _was_. He stepped carefully, there were layers upon layers of dust, most of it already disturbed by the footfalls of Team Grey. Zhou Mi tried to match their footprints, tried not to make too many of his own.

He heard other footsteps, loud and purposeful. The floor above him creaked and then there was the heavy clunk of someone stomping down some stairs. Zhou Mi had barely a second to flatten himself to the wall, try to make himself as small as he could, and since he wasn’t exactly small to start with it was very, very hard. He managed to hide himself in a gap between a pair of rickety old bookcases and he tried very hard not to shudder at the thought of all the dust and grime now collecting on his suit.

He held his breath as someone walked by him. Zhou Mi immediately recognised the young man as the one from the photo Kibum had showed him--The Canadian. Even now, here in the flesh, he didn’t look like much of a threat, he was kind of small and almost unbearably cute. Zhou Mi had the fleeting thought that he should jump out now, catch the kid unaware, take him out. It would be one less member of Team Grey to worry about. Zhou Mi was about to make his move, he was…but the kid stopped, turned slowly and looked around like he sensed there was someone there, someone there watching him. Zhou Mi tried to press his back against the wall, tried to will himself to disappear. There was something in the kids eyes, something cold, scary. Something merciless. The Canadian didn’t look like he was armed, but then violin strings weren’t exactly hard to conceal. The Canadian frowned and moved away, a slow, steady retreat. He prowled away, his movements almost feline, a hunter off to look for his prey. The Canadian headed off towards the front of the building, to the place where Zhou Mi had last seen Kibum. Zhou Mi hoped that Kibum was a strong enough tree to be able to take care of himself. Though given Kibum’s whole ‘rip, tear, entrails’ speech Zhou Mi felt almost sorry for The Canadian.

Zhou Mi had to leave his transmitter in the car. It wouldn’t be all that much help in pinpointing Kyuhyun’s location inside this base. It would beep louder the closer Zhou Mi got to him and since Zhou Mi was supposed to be sneaking a loud beeping noise would be very detrimental. So he was having to rely on faith and blind luck when it came to finding the fair maiden--not that Zhou Mi would ever tell Kyuhyun that he’d referred to him as the fair maiden, or the damsel in distress even if that referral had only been in his head.

Logic dictated that The Canadian had to have come from somewhere, so that somewhere would be a good enough place to start looking. Zhou Mi peaked out from behind his old bookcase and--seeing no one--decided to pick his way up the stairs following where he thought The Canadian might have come from.

Almost immediately he had to hide himself again because someone else stomped purposefully down the stairs. This time it was a larger guy, he was mumbling and grumbling things Zhou Mi wasn’t sure he wanted or needed to know about.

So, that was two members of Team Grey. Zhou Mi thought he was safe in assuming that there was five of them, where were the other three? With Kyuhyun maybe? Zhou Mi had to find him.

At the top of the stairs there was a long corridor, it stretched off to both the left and right, at the end of each corridor there was a turning and god only knew where those led to. This place was like one giant broken maze, Zhou Mi had to concede that maybe it was kind of brilliant…in a really disgusting and dirty way. There was no alarm system here, Zhou Mi was able to walk around undetected. Obviously Team Grey didn’t think they needed any security since any and all intruders who ventured in here would likely get lost and never find their way back out. Zhou Mi had a flash of an image where Kibum found his dust covered skeleton crammed between the two bookcases where he had been hiding. Though in Zhou Mi’s morbid little imaginings Kibum had managed to find some proper clothes.

The floorboards under his feet moaned wearily as he walked and Zhou Mi winced with every step. He had to look in every room he passed, at this rate finding Kyuhyun was going to take time, too much time. And, Zhou Mi had no real idea which direction The Canadian or the other member of Team Grey had come from.

Zhou Mi sighed quietly, he rubbed at his eyes--all the dust was making them itch.

“Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi said, his voice barely a whisper. The Chinese name just slipped out of him, the word felt good on his tongue, when he said Kyuhyun he sounded almost like he was coughing up phlegm. Not the most romantic of things. “Kui Xian, where are you?”

 

*

 

After what felt like an age he rounded another corner and ended up somewhere near where he started, at least he thought he did. It vaguely looked like the same stairwell, the same termite infested bookcases. He breathed a sigh of relief at the almost familiar surroundings--he knew where the exit was from here, the exit was good. He would find Kyuhyun and they would both get to that exit together.

Then he heard footsteps again, this place was like Beijing Train Station there was that much activity. Once again he squeezed himself between the bookcases, he managed to get himself hidden just before The Canadian came stalking passed him again. The kid was carrying an axe now. Zhou Mi was very, very sure that he didn’t want to know where the axe had come from and just what The Canadian was planning on doing with it.

Zhou Mi waited a minute to give the kid a head start before following him, hoping he would be lead to what he had come here for.

“Hold on, Kui Xian. I’m coming.”

 

*

 

Zhou Mi watched the three men leave the room at the end of the hall. Kyuhyun had to be behind that door, Zhou Mi was sure of it. Three of Team Grey were leaving to find the intruders, the large one Zhou Mi had seen earlier was no where in sight which left one more member of Team Grey unaccounted for. Zhou Mi thought he might have been left behind, someone had to stay and guard the hostage.

Zhou Mi could handle one man, no problem.

Zhou Mi took a deep breath. He checked to make sure that his gun was in its holster and hidden by his suit jacket. Zhou Mi wasn’t going to pull it now, protocol stated that he should enter every situation armed and at the ready, But Zhou Mi didn’t like guns. Being perfectly proficient with something didn’t mean you had to like them. He checked to make sure his weapon was secure in case he needed it later, he’d found that guns were also useful for hitting people on the head with, there was an almost 100% knock out rate.

His heart thudded in his chest as the door quietly creaked open, it was so loud that Zhou Mi was sure that everyone within a hundred mile radius could hear it. At first he couldn’t see anything, but that was maybe because he had his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened his eyes he saw Kyuhyun strapped down to a chair, Kyuhyun’s clothes were in disarray, his shirt sodden with sweat, he was panting hard, he looked like he was in pain.

Kyuhyun. Oh god.

Kyuhyun’s shout of warning made absolutely no sense at all but Zhou Mi did look up in time to see a grey blur whirling towards him and he lashed out with his hands, half in defence and half in attack and it was pure luck that he managed to hit his assailant before his assailant really hit him. Once he was sure that the guy was down then Zhou Mi could turn his attention to Kyuhyun.

“Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi exclaimed. Kui Xian, are you ok? What have they done to you?”

Kyuhyun mumbled something in response, his words were hesitant, slurred, Zhou Mi was sure he’d been drugged. But with what and why? Kneeling by Kyuhyun’s side Zhou Mi felt for his pulse, it was erratic but slow, not good. Still, being that close to Kyuhyun’s crotch area Zhou Mi couldn’t help but notice that Kyuhyun had another little--or not so little, apparently--problem.

“Oh.” Zhou Mi breathed out the word, his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun’s groin. “Oh…right.”

Kyuhyun moaned and tried to double over but his bonds prevented him from moving far. Zhou Mi managed to snap out of his dick induced trance then, he remembered that he was in the middle of something quite important.

“Shh, it’s ok, Kui Xian. I’m going to get you out of here.” Zhou Mi said as he started untying the ropes binding Kyuhyun to the chair. Damn, these things were done up tight.

Kyuhyun’s response was incomprehensible, but it didn’t matter right now. What mattered was getting Kyuhyun out of here and getting him somewhere safe where Zhou Mi could take care of him. No, wait, Zhou Mi should get Kyuhyun back to his team so they could take care of him. Zhou Mi shouldn’t be getting any closer than he already was.

“Calm down, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi said in what he hoped was a calming way. “It’ll be ok.”

Zhou Mi heard the movement behind him and he turned.

“You!” The newly awakened Team Grey agent spat. “I am going to break your face!”

Zhou Mi tried to get up, tried to put up some kind of defence, but he didn’t have time. The agent of Grey lunged at him, grabbing him about the waist, and together they went rolling across the floor.

As he tumbled, Zhou Mi thought he heard Kyuhyun say something that sounded like “But his face is too pretty to break.” But that could have just been Zhou Mi’s own wishful thinking. Zhou Mi heard the soft clinks of something skittering across the floor, the Grey agent had a weapon and now he’d lost it.

The Grey agent managed to find his feet first and it was all Zhou Mi could do to get his arms over his head to try and protect himself. Pain lanced down his back, pain from hard kicks and punches. Zhou Mi hadn’t got much of a look at the guy before he jumped him, but Zhou Mi knew that Grey wasn’t all that big, he was strong and he was fast, though, and he was kicking Zhou Mi’s ass. Zhou Mi had only one chance, when the Grey agent stepped a little closer Zhou Mi was able to swing out his right leg, sweeping Agent Grey off his feet. Zhou Mi only had a split seconds grace to get himself up and into a fighting stance before Grey was up and at him again.

“NO!”

Dimly--as he dodged several well aimed round house kicks--Zhou Mi heard Kyuhyun’s frantic cry. Zhou Mi looked over at him, Kyuhyun was fumbling at the ropes still holding him to the chair. Zhou Mi had managed to get one of his hands free and now Kyuhyun was working on the other. Zhou Mi’s momentary distraction was enough for the Grey agent to fully get the drop on him. A perfectly placed punch to his jaw sent Zhou Mi sprawling, the world around him spun violently, he saw stars, he saw pretty, pretty lights, then he saw the Grey agent looming above him. Now, now would be a good time to pull his gun--if only he could remember how his arms worked.

Grey leaned in towards him, Zhou Mi fumbled for his weapon but his fingers felt numb and he couldn’t grab the butt. The Grey agent grabbed at Zhou Mi’s hair, apparently he was foregoing the fancy martial arts in favour of a good old cat fight.

“No!” Zhou Mi screeched. “Not the hair!”

The Grey agent ignored him, instead he pulled Zhou Mi’s hair and he pulled hard. Zhou Mi grabbed the man’s wrist in a vain effort not to have any of his hair pulled out by the roots. It was a painful tug of war that lasted for a few minutes before Grey suddenly loosened his grip and was pulled backwards. Zhou Mi still had hold of the agents wrists and he found himself pulled along too. Zhou Mi let go of the Grey agent. The Grey agent let go of Zhou Mi’s hair.

Zhou Mi fell back onto his ass.

“Oww.” Zhou Mi muttered. He looked up then. Looked up to see Kyuhyun standing there, ropes still trailing from his wrists. Kyuhyun had a firm hold of the Grey agents hair and a knife pressed to his throat. Where had he gotten a knife from? Zhou Mi started to wonder and then he was distracted by another fact.

“Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi said happily. “You’re ok!”

Kyuhyun nodded slowly, he managed something that looked like a weak smile, he swayed a little--seemingly unsteady on his feet. And then Kyuhyun fell down, the knife clattered over the ground.

“Kui Xian!”

Zhou Mi scrambled to his feet, violently pushing passed the Grey agent in his rush to get to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was pale, too pale. He trembled has Zhou Mi cradled him in his arms. He looked ill.

Zhou Mi felt more than heard the Grey agent approaching, but this time, now that he was with Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi felt calmer and was able to pull out his gun and aim it just about where he thought the agents head would be. All without looking up.

“I don’t like shooting people.” Zhou Mi said. He tried to keep his voice even but he didn’t think he managed. “But I will shoot you if you take one more step. I’m taking him out of here, don’t try to stop me.”

“Why?” The Grey agent asked. He sounded faintly amused. Zhou Mi turned to look at him then, his gun never wavering. The Grey agent had backed up a little, he had his hands raised up to where Zhou Mi could see them clearly, there was a soft smile playing around the edge of his lips.

The guy was good looking. People might have used the words cute and pretty to describe him, Zhou Mi would definitely have. He looked innocent. He looked like he wouldn’t even think about hurting a fly. The bruises Zhou Mi would be sporting tomorrow would be proof that looks can be deceiving. Grey just stood there calmly, like Zhou Mi wasn’t holding a gun on him, like Zhou Mi hadn’t just threatened to shoot him.

“Why what?” Zhou Mi huffed indignantly.

“Why are you helping him?” The Grey agent spoke slowly, like he was talking to a small child. “You’re a black agent, right? You aren’t playing for the same team as him, so why are you helping him?”

That was…a good question actually.

Zhou Mi knew that he wanted to help Kyuhyun, but he hadn’t stopped long enough to ask himself why he wanted to. A dozen answers sprang to mind, but the one that sprang hardest was…”I want into his pants.”

Zhou Mi wanted into those cheap, tight, white pants. Badly. He couldn’t actually say that though.

“I don’t know.” Zhou Mi said a little lamely. He was going to say ’just because’ but that would only make him sound like a twelve year old talking back to his mother.

The Grey agent was psychic or else he just saw right through the world’s most stupid answer.

“Ahhhh.” He sighed, and then he laughed. “I see.” Then he mumbled something that sounded like “Yeah, I kinda want in his pants too.” But Zhou Mi chose to ignore that.

Zhou Mi scowled at him. This guy was strange but then Zhou Mi shouldn’t have been surprised, it was his lot in life to be surrounded by weirdo’s and perverts.

“I’m Sungmin.” The Grey agent said. He bowed and stuck out his hand, obviously expecting Zhou Mi to take it.

“I’m not falling for that.” Zhou Mi said. He wasn’t _that_ stupid.

The Grey agent--Sungmin-- shrugged and smiled jovially.

“It was worth a try.”

Kyuhyun groaned then. A low, pitiful sound. Zhou Mi lowered his gun, turned back to the younger agent. Sungmin moved to kneel at Kyuhyun’s other side.

“Oh Wow.” Sungmin said. There was a touch of casualness to Sungmin’s voice. Like he was curious about Kyuhyun’s condition rather than concerned. “They really did give him a lot.” Sungmin gently touched his hand to Kyuhyun’s fore head. “This isn’t good.”

“I have to get him out of here.”

Zhou Mi made to gather Kyuhyun up in his arms, aiming to lift him up and then swan out of there like the big damn hero that he was. Kyuhyun, of course, had to foil his plan like only a White agent could. Kyuhyun was heavy, heavier than he looked and Zhou Mi grunted and strained trying to lift him off the ground. Beside him, Sungmin laughed.

“Here, let me help.”

At first Zhou Mi was so surprised at the sudden turn of events, at the sudden assistance from the enemy, that he let go of Kyuhyun, allowing Sungmin to pick Kyuhyun up as if he weighed not much at all.

“What…what are you doing?” Zhou Mi asked, he was slightly incredulous.

“I’m helping.” Sungmin said as if that fact should have been obvious.

“Why.”

Sungmin was half way to carrying Kyuhyun to the door, he stopped, turned around. It looked like he tried to shrug but it was an awkward movement with Kyuhyun slung over his shoulder the way he was.

“I don’t know.” Sungmin said, echoing Zhou Mi’s earlier words.

Sungmin tried to shrug again and then he turned, heading for the door. Zhou Mi raised his gun again, cocked the hammer.

“Stop.” He said seriously. Sungmin stopped, he turned back around. “Put Kui Xian down now.”

Sungmin just blinked at him.

“I don’t trust you. I don’t have any reason to trust you. Put him down and back away.”

“Are you going to shoot me?”

Zhou Mi lowered his weapon a little and fired. The bullet pinged off the concrete floor in a shower of dust and sparks. Sungmin looked down at his feet, the bullet had missed his foot by and inch.

“These are my favourite shoes, you almost ruined them.”

“That’s my favourite Agent of White. Put him down.”

“Ok, ok.” Sungmin pouted. Oh god, he was almost cuter that Kibum when he pouted. “I was just trying to be helpful.” He dumped Kyuhyun non too gently on the floor.

“Why?” Zhou Mi was really curious now. If Sungmin was serious about helping them--and Zhou Mi highly doubted that--then it meant defection of his team and Zhou Mi wanted to know why.

“Have you met the rest of my team?” Sungmin asked.

“Not exactly.” Zhou Mi answered, and truthfully he hadn’t

“Watch out for the scary little one.” Kyuhyun mumbled, he tried to push himself up but he failed.

“Take it easy, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi soothed. “It’ll be ok. What’s wrong with your team?” He asked, talking again to Sungmin.

“Ever get the feeling you have to do everything?”

“Yes.” Kyuhyun said, then he giggled. “All the time.” Kyuhyun groaned and curled in on himself. “Ohh, I don’t feel so good.”

Kyuhyun didn’t look so good either. If possible he’d gotten even paler, he was shaking so much he all but rattled and his very, very obvious erection wasn’t showing any signs of going down.

“Oh god.” Kyuhyun moaned. “Oh god, I need…” Kyuhyun reached out, Zhou Mi didn’t know what Kyuhyun was reaching out for but he leaned in anyway.

“What is it, Kui Xian? What do you need?”

Kyuhyun clutched at the lapel of Zhou Mi’s shirt, which his other hand he reached out for Zhou Mi’s arm, pulling him closer, pulling Zhou Mi’s hand down towards…

“Oh, Kui Xian, I think that’s a bit inappropriate right now.” Zhou Mi looked at Sungmin, almost beseechingly. “What did you give him?”

“Sodium Pentothal mixed with some uppers and an aphrodisiac. It’s Yesung’s own special formula. Usually it makes the subject all chatty and then really horny. Kyuhyun-sshi appears to be having a bad high…and is really horny.”

“How can I help him?”

“Well…” Sungmin said and he smiled a small little evil smile. “You need to…” He waggled his eyebrows, he looked down at Kyuhyun’s shivering form.

Zhou Mi gulped. He couldn’t. No here, not like this.

“I can’t.” Zhou Mi said, his voice shaking.

“Ok, then.” Sungmin said breezily. “I’ll do it.”

Zhou Mi hit him with the butt of his gun, Sungmin crumpled to the ground unconscious. Then Zhou Mi pulled Kyuhyun up from the ground, which was hard, hard work.

Kyuhyun leaned on him heavily, Zhou Mi staggered under his weight but he managed to get them to the door. Finding the exit was easier than he thought it would be, but it was still slow going. Kyuhyun was pressed close to him, he smelled like sex and Zhou Mi’s own body was reacting to Kyuhyun’s closeness, to the way Kyuhyun was lazily caressing his butt.

Zhou Mi carefully loaded Kyuhyun into the back seat of his car, then he looked back at Team Grey’s HQ. Kibum was still in there. In there with an axe wielding Canadian, an apparently scary little guy and a pissed off martial artist. Well, Zhou Mi assumed that Sungmin was going to be pissed off when he woke up again.

“Oh…” Zhou Mi wavered. Should he stay or should he go? “Oh, he’ll be fine.”

Zhou Mi quickly drove off, he had to get Kyuhyun somewhere safe.

 

.end chapter six


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

 

Yesung got lost. Again. This hadn’t been their base of operations long enough for him to learn his way around. He knew how to find his way in, how to find his way to the main operations rooms, how to get to his laboratory and then how to get out from there. And really, that’s all he needed to know, it’s not like he had much call to go wandering around. Ryeowook had seen to it that he hadn’t had a chance to anyway. Either his Boss was hauling him off on outside missions to capture enemy agents, or else he’d been practically chained to his work bench working on perfecting that fool proof truth serum.

Sometimes, sometimes Yesung thought that Ryeowook had a one track mind. And that track was completely the wrong track.

Not that anyone had asked his opinion. No one ever asked his opinion on anything.

He kicked at the ground in a fit of irritation. He didn’t want to go look for the intruders, not on his own anyway. He wasn’t even armed properly, what if the intruders found him first and killed him dead? All he had was a stun gun, because Ryeowook didn’t trust him enough to let him have a real gun that would shoot actual bullets. It was only one time. One time. Geez, you almost shoot another team member’s balls off _one_ time and they never let you live it down. Shindong was all right in the end and he forgave Yesung…eventually.

Something behind him creaked, a footstep? Yesung whirled round, his little toy raised and ready to fire. But there was no one there. Yesung straightened up from the half crouch he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into. He checked around to make sure there really was no one there, no one around to see that little ‘incident’. Then he chuckled softly to himself, this old place was full of strange noises.

“I hope Ryeowook is ok.” Yesung said absently. He tucked the stun gun in his pocket, he felt silly holding it. He smoothed out his t-shirt and turned back to the direction he’d been heading in. Did he want to carry on going that way? Did he really? I was as good a way as any, he supposed. He shrugged, maybe it would be better just to head back to the main operations room.

If he could find his way back to the main operations room that is.

He turned back around…and almost hit the blade of an axe with his face.

“Jesus Christ!” Yesung yelped as he flung himself backwards, he landed heavily on his ass.

“Sorry,” Henry said with a wide, innocent looking smile. “I didn’t realize it was you.”

Henry was making noises, Yesung could tell there were words coming out of Henry’s mouth, but they were all garbled and ‘English’. Yesung just blinked up at him.

“Huh?”

Henry laughed. It was a musical little sound, it was cute, it was kind of eerie. Henry reached out a hand, Yesung eyed it warily like the hand might bite him, like Henry might try to swing the axe at him again. Henry held the axe in a loose grip in his left hand, he held it lazily, comfortably.

With a sigh, Yesung reached out and took the offered hand. Henry pulled him up off the floor with seemingly little effort. Yesung resented that a little…no, make that a lot.

“Let’s go.” Henry said and he started to walk away. When Yesung didn’t follow him--and Yesung didn’t follow him because he didn’t know he was supposed to--Henry turned back around. He nodded his head in the direction he’d been going. Ahhh, Yesung understood now, but he wasn’t all that sure that he _wanted_ to follow the creepy new kid. Maybe being on his own was better after all. Henry walked on and Yesung followed--very reluctantly. Something crunched under his feet, Yesung looked down. A trial of leaves lead out along the corridor.

Leaves? What in the hell?

“Leaves?” Yesung said out loud. “What in the hell?”

“It’s the tree.” Ryeowook said as he suddenly rounded a corner. “It’s the _tree_.” Ryeowook narrowed his eyes as he said this, a dark, dangerous expression on his face. It sent a thrill down Yesung’s spine, but he couldn’t tell if he was terrified or turned on…probably both. “Henry,” Ryeowook continued. “Go find him. Follow the leaves, they will lead you to him.”

Ryeowook speaking in English was hot. Yesung had no idea what he was saying but it was still hot.

Focus, Yesung, focus.

“Yesung, come back with me to the main operations room.” Ryeowook said, switching effortlessly back to Korean. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Ryeowook’s voice was barely a growl as he said the last few words. That growl was all kinds of hot too.

Focus, Yesung, focus.

“Hey, where did Henry go?” Yesung asked, having only just noticed that the younger agent had left. Ryeowook just shot him a narrow eyed glare and turned to walk away. He moved with such quick determination that Yesung had to almost run to keep up with him.

 

*

 

The first thing Yesung noticed when he entered the main operations room was Sungmin lying sprawled, unmoving on the floor.

“Sungminnie!” Yesung cried, running to the fallen man’s side.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Ryeowook shouted, a long, long cry. “He’s gone!”

Yesung looked up. The fact that Cho Kyuhyun was missing would have been the second thing he noticed…probably.

Ryeowook kicked angrily at the chair that Kyuhyun had previously been tied to. He kicked it so hard that the chair fell back, knocking against the little side table as it went down. The contents of the table wobbled precariously. Yesung winced, there was still a lot of serum left in the bottle and Yesung didn’t like to think of the consequences should it fall and spill.

“What happened here?” Ryeowook demanded to know. Yesung just shook his head, he had absolutely no idea.

“Sungmin-ah!” Yesung said as he gently shook the younger man. When that didn’t get any results Yesung slapped him. Hard. “Wake up!”

Sungmin groaned, he opened his eyes, then he winced and closed them again.

“Oww.” He moaned. He opened his eyes again, slowly, carefully this time. He looked up at Yesung and his eyes went wide as if in panic. He pushed himself quickly into a sitting position, he swayed a little, he held his head in his hands. “Ok, too soon for moving.” He mumbled.

“Sungmin-ah, are you ok?” Yesung asked.

“No.” Sungmin said softly. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

Gently, Yesung pushed Sungmin’s face away so that Sungmin was looking away from him. Just in case. Yesung didn’t want to get thrown up on.

“There is no time for throwing up.” Ryeowook snapped. “Sungmin, what happened here? Where is Cho Kyuhyun?”

Sungmin blinked slowly, like he didn’t really understand the question. He was silent for a minute and then…

“I’m going to kill him.” Sungmin said very calmly. “I am going to kill him until he is dead.”

“Redundant words are redundant.” Yesung said with a smile. Sungmin hit him. Hard. “Oww.”

“Ungrateful bastard.” Sungmin muttered as he tried to push himself to his feet.

“Uhh, sorry?” Yesung was a little confused, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be ungrateful for.

“I wasn’t talking about you.”

“Oh.” Who was he talking about then? Yesung was about to ask but Ryeowook cut him off.

“Sungmin, what happened?”

Sungmin stood up, he smoothed out his suit and then he turned to face his boss.

“It was Team Black.” Sungmin said. “One of them came in here, knocked me out and took Kyuhyun away.”

“How did he manage to get the drop on you?”

“It’s not like I went down without a fight.” Sungmin said petulantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. But Ryeowook wasn’t paying him anymore attention, instead he was pacing the room, a faintly maniacal look on his face.

“I knew it!” Ryeowook said and there was fervour in his voice. “I knew it! It was a trap, them leaving Kyuhyun there. It was too easy. They left the tree to guard him knowing that we would be trying to get Kyuhyun for ourselves. They bugged the kid just in case and when their first plan failed to stop us they followed us back here.  
The tree must still be here looking for the information they think we got from Cho, Black want the code breaker too.” Ryeowook stopped his pacing and turned to face his team. “But they don’t know that we don’t know what they think we know.”

“Wait.” Yesung said, raising his hand. “Wait, I’m confused. We don’t actually know anything.”

“Yes, but they don’t know that. And now Black have Cho Kyuhyun and we have nothing.”

“Uh, no Boss.” Sungmin said a little hesitantly. “I don’t think that’s it at all. The Black agent that came in here didn’t seem to want the code breaker or anything other than Kyuhyun. I think he wanted Kyuhyun because he, well, _wanted_ Kyuhyun.” Sungmin paused, he looked a little ill. “Wait, wait…the tree? The tree guy is here? Is he still naked?”

Yesung tried not to laugh, he did. He didn’t try very hard, but he did try.

“Are you going to be all ‘Arrrggh my eyes!’ again?” Yesung asked and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He covered his eyes in a passable imitation of Sungmin’s earlier distress. “Can not unsee!”

“Shut up, Hyung!” Sungmin whined. “He was naked! You can’t go being all naked in professional situations, it’s undignified. It offended my delicate sensibilities.”

“Oh please, your sensibilities are about as delicate as concrete. I don’t see what your problem with nakedness is, I saw the way you looked at Kyuhyun when we had him.”

“Yeah, it was probably the same way you look at…”

“CHILDREN!” Ryeowook snapped. “Shut up, the both of you!”

Ryeowook’s back was to them now and Yesung risked quickly poking his tongue out at Sungmin before Ryeowook turned back around. Sungmin pulled a face back at him, Ryeowook saw it. Yesung snickered.

Ryeowook ignored them both.

“The tree won’t be a problem for much longer.” Ryeowook said. Yesung had the feeling that Ryeowook was talking more to himself then to him and Sungmin. “Yes, Henry will take care of the tree.” Ryeowook placed a delicate finger to his chin, his eyes became distant, his expression thoughtful. Ryeowook was planning something, Yesung could tell.

Yesung sighed almost wistfully. Ryeowook was so beautiful when he was being brilliant.

“Yesung!” Ryeowook said. “Fetch me the files we have on Team Black!”

Yesung nodded and walked though the door that led to his laboratory. It took him a few minutes to find the files because, well, it took him a while to find anything in this mess. But find them he did and he brought them out and handed them to Ryeowook.

“Sungmin,” Ryeowook said as he flipped through the papers. “The Black agent that jumped you, what did he look like?”

“He didn’t jump me.” Sungmin muttered. “The jumping was mutual.”

Yesung snickered again. Sungmin ignored him.

“He was tall.” Sungmin said. “He spoke with an accent, I think he might have been Chinese.”

“Zhou Mi.” Ryeowook said, his eyes narrowed. Yesung was impressed that Ryeowook knew that without properly looking through the files. “Sungmin!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Go round up Shindong, bring him back here. We need to re-group and go after the Black agent, we’ll get both him and Kyuhyun. If Zhou Mi really did just come here to rescue Kyuhyun, I want to know why Teams White and Black are working together. Yesung, follow me!”

“Yes, boss!”

It happened in slow motion, the really awful kind. The kind where time slows down to the barest crawl so you can see in explicit detail just how much you fucked up. It happened just like that.

Yesung tripped. He wasn’t sure just what he tripped over--probably nothing, but still, he tripped. Instinctively he reached out with his hands to stop himself, to brace for impact. His flailing arms smashed into the little side table, everything on it crashed to the floor. The bottle holding the rest of the serum shattered. The liquid felt almost painfully cold as it splashed on his face and, to his horror, Yesung saw that most of the liquid went not on him but on…

Oh, oh shit.

“Ohhhh.” Yesung dimly heard Sungmin say. “Ohhhh, you are in so much trouble.”

“Sungmin-ah.” Yesung said as he scrambled to his feet. He felt dizzy, already the serum was taking effect. “Sungmin-ah, you have to help me!”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Sungmin said. Yesung saw that Sungmin was now as far across the room, as far away from them as he could get. “Oh no, you got it on you. You stay away from me, I don’t want it on me too.”

Then Sungmin left the room. Yesung might have imagined it, but he thought he heard Sungmin giggle as he went.

 

*

 

Ryeowook whimpered. It was a small, helpless sound that spoke to parts of Yesung he’d tried to ignore when it came to his boss. And that wasn’t just the truth serum talking, that concoction was just making the little needy voices shout louder.

Yesung fell to his knees, he just didn’t have the strength to hold himself up, he didn’t have the strength to resist though he knew that he really, really should.

“Wookie-ah.” He breathed out the name, whispered it like it was prayer.

“Yesung.” Ryeowook groaned. He had fallen to his knees too, already his hair was matted with sweat. “Yesungie…what? Help me.” Ryeowook reached out for him and Yesung ached to reach back but…

He shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this.

Could he?

He tried to think scientifically, logically. Which was hard to do since thinking wasn’t what he wanted to be doing right then. It was the aphrodisiac, that’s why he was feeling this way, why they were both feeling this way. Yesung heard Ryeowook groan again, it sounded like Ryeowook was groaning Yesung’s name.

Oh god.

When this stuff was injected into you, the truth part of the truth serum was the fasted and most powerful acting. But when it touched your skin…

Yesung felt light headed, dizzy, like all his blood was rushing fast to that one certain spot. Oh god it hurt, it hurt so good. Ryeowook cried out and this time Yesung didn’t even try to fight against the urge to go to him. They fell together in a tangle of limbs and Yesung had the vague notion that they should move this out of this room--they should move this to his laboratory perhaps, there was a bed in there. Well, it was more like a lumpy old sofa that Yesung sometimes fell asleep on, but it would be more comfortable than this floor.

Moving, moving might be a problem though.

Ryeowook clawed at him, scratching at his skin, pulling at his clothes, trying to pull him closer.

“Hyung,” Ryeowook breathed against Yesung’s ear. Yesung shivered, Ryeowook had never called him that before even though Ryeowook was younger than him. Ryeowook was his boss. “Hyung.” Ryeowook said again. Yesung liked the way the word sounded coming from Ryeowook’s lips. “Hyung, when this is over I am going to kill you.”

Ok, Yesung didn’t so much like the way _that_ sounded.

“Wookie-ah, Wookie-ah we shouldn’t do this.” Yesung stammered out the words. He didn’t really mean them but he thought he should say them anyway.

“No, you made me like this.” Ryeowook’s voice was barely a hiss, his breath tickled Yesung’s neck. Ryeowook’s hand cupped Yesung’s crotch. “You’re going to fix me.”

“Yes sir.” It was the only thing Yesung could think of to say.

Ryeowook pushed him down, straddled him, ground himself against Yesung’s erection. This was moving to fast…wait, shouldn’t they be naked for this? Ryeowook obviously had the same thought--about the nakedness. From the desperation with which Ryeowook tore at Yesung’s shirt it was clear that Ryeowook thought things weren’t moving fast enough.

It wasn’t until they were both naked, pressed skin to skin, that Yesung realized there might be a problem with this. Well, there were lots of problems with this, but Yesung could see a pretty big one if things continued heading the way they were heading. It had been a while since he’d been with a guy. Ever since he’d joined Team Grey he’d been saving himself--futilely, or so he thought--for Ryeowook. But he was pretty sure that he still remembered the mechanics of sex, though. They needed things, things they didn’t have to hand right then.

Yesung felt warm, Ryeowook’s skin felt hot, flushed. The concrete floor was soothingly cold against his bare skin. It felt so good, but he had to get up. Had to get up. Ryeowook rubbed against him again, it was really, really hard to concentrate when he did that.

He tried to push Ryeowook up and off him but Ryeowook clung on to him, like a cute little limpet. Right, new tactic. Ryeowook wasn’t all that heavy so Yesung tried pushing himself up while Ryeowook held on to his waist, he climbed shakily to his feet then he gripped Ryeowook’s arms and hauled him to his feet too. Yesung’s legs felt weak, shaky and they gave out under him. He tried to lean on Ryeowook for support but Ryeowook wasn’t faring much better and they both crashed to the floor again.

“This isn’t going well.” Yesung muttered.

“Oh, I think it’s going just fine.” Ryeowook said as he climbed back on top of Yesung.

“But, Wookie-ah. We need…”

Ryeowook kissed him then, Yesung wisely stopped talking.

As Ryeowook kissed him he shifted his hips, rubbing against Yesung’s erection. Yesung groaned into the kiss, he reached down and cupped Ryeowook’s ass with both his hands, pulling Ryeowook forward a little so that all of his weight wasn’t quite so _present_. If Ryeowook kept this up then Yesung wouldn’t have to worry about the things they were lacking right now because it wasn’t going to get that far, Yesung felt like he was about to come right then and there.

He felt Ryeowook smile. Ryeowook’s breath was barely a soft rush of air, Yesung thought Ryeowook might have been saying something but he couldn’t quite make out the words. Ryeowook sat up again, clawing his hands over Yesung’s chest as he did so. Then Ryeowook leaned off to the side, he stretched out, extending his arms as if reaching for something. Yesung wasn’t sure what Ryeowook was reaching for but he thought he should help, he just wasn’t sure how.

Moving, moving was a problem.

He didn’t want to move, but he didn’t want to stay here like this. He needed, he _needed_ Ryeowook to kiss him again, he wanted to feel Ryeowook riding him, he wanted to tell Ryeowook that he was the most amazing and beautiful thing in the world.

Oh, crap. That would be the truth part of the truth serum kicking in.

Yesung bit his lip, hard enough that he tasted blood. He tried to hold the words back, hold them in.

Ryeowook sat back up then, now he had something in his hands--a bottle of lube. Where had that come from?

“Where did that come from?”

Ryeowook just smiled a sweet little smile that didn’t quite match the look in his eyes. Not for the first time Yesung noted that Ryeowook had the face of an angel but the eyes of a devil.

“Don’t ask such stupid questions.” Ryeowook said. “Just be a good little subordinate and shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes sir!”

So he did.

It was hard and rough and messy and filled with such intense need that Yesung thought his entire being would tear itself apart. His whole body vibrated with need, the need to touch, to taste, to feel. He felt like he couldn’t get close enough, like nothing would ever be enough. He screamed out Ryeowook’s name as he came. He tried to wait for Ryeowook to finish first, but he just couldn’t hold himself back.

Ryeowook followed soon after, he collapsed on top of Yesung, the both of them were spent and exhausted.

“Ryeowookie.” Yesung said softly. He could hear himself talking, he knew that he shouldn’t be talking right now, he should shut up. He should just shut up. But he couldn’t. “Ryeowookie, you’re a bit evil and sometimes you can be really scary…but I like you. I really, really like you.”

“Yesungie.” Ryeowook said, his voice was soft too, breathless. “You’re incompetent and a little annoying…but I like you too.”

 

*

 

Yesung thought they must have fallen asleep after that because the next thing he knew he was being jolted awake by the sound of someone screaming.

“OH GOD!” Someone shouted--it sounded like Shindong. “OH GOD I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT! I REALLY DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT!!!”

Yesung tried to push himself up to see what the matter was, but Ryeowook was snuggled up close to him and Yesung didn’t want to disturb him.

“Sungmin-ah! Why didn’t you warn me they were doing that?”

“I will not be the only one to feel this pain.” Sungmin said. “Oh, really! You had to do it here? We have to eat in this room you know!”

Yesung heard them both leave, he heard Sungmin stomp away. For a little a guy he sure could make a lot of noise. Yesung knew that he was going to have to move, he was going to have to wake up Ryeowook. They had work to do, enemy agents to find.

In a minute, he would do that in just a minute.

 

.end chapter seven.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

 

It was cold. It was really cold, but then he was naked so being cold was only to be expected. It sucked but it _was_ only to be expected. Kibum didn’t so much mind the naked part, the last remnants of his disguise had been sacrificed for a good cause and it’s not like any members of Team Grey that saw him would live to tell their naked tale. He would have to find something to cover himself with before he met back up with Zhou Mi. All this nakedness was bound to end up in one of Zhou Mi’s incredibly detailed reports and at this rate Kibum was going to have to emigrate to Peru to get away from Heechul’s mocking.

Kibum shivered, it really was cold. It was best just to endure it though, he wouldn’t have to wait here long and the fight or hopefully _fights_ would warm him up quickly enough.

His muscles were starting to ache, he felt stiff and heavy from having to hold the same position for so long. He’d been crouched in a fighting stance, ready and waiting for the Team Grey agents to fall into his trap, he’d been waiting to hear that tell tale crunching of leaves. It had been a while since he had set his trap, this Team Grey were supposed to be so fearsome, he’d heard such good things about them…but they were damn slow at getting their asses in gear. They should have been alerted to their ‘Security’ breach ages ago. What the hell was taking so long?

Kibum was bored, dammit. Kibum didn’t like being bored.

He was starting to think that it _would_ have been better to just barge in and shoot at things, gun the scary Team Grey down. Hopefully not catching that hapless Team White member in the crossfire, that would defeat the purpose of this whole mission. They would keep one member of Team Grey alive for the purpose of torture and interrogation, however. Mmmmmm, torture and interrogation, that was always Kibum’s favourite part. He wanted to know what Team Grey wanted, what they were doing and why it involved Team White. Team White, to Kibum’s knowledge, were nothing more than a group of voyeurs and mad scientists. Not unlike Kibum’s own team, well, except for the mad scientists part--and that Kibum was productive and actually did some work. Zhou Mi too…sometimes.

Kibum gave up on the crouching Tiger stance and he stood up and stretched, it felt so good to stretch. He paused mid stretch, he stilled, he listened, he’d heard a noise, a soft, soft noise. It was quiet but it didn’t sound far away, it couldn’t be far away. There hadn’t been much left of his disguise for him to set his trap with. Well, it was more of an early warning system than a trap. He’d scattered his leaves down the corridors, he would hear Team Grey coming when they came looking for him and look at that, it was working. Kibum had positioned himself just after the turn of a corner, ready to jump at whoever came running and now it was show time. He knew that it had to be a member of Team Grey, Zhou Mi had gone to the opposite side of the building, well out of Kibum’s way.

Kibum held his gun up, raised and ready and he was going to shoot anyone who asked him where he had hidden it, team member or not. There was no way he wanted that kind of information documented anywhere.

It was a light rustle he heard, like someone was trying to slowly glide through the mess of leaves. It was the shushed footfalls of someone expecting trouble. Well, Kibum was expecting trouble too, looking forward to it even. He stood close to the wall, almost like he was hugging it. Which turned out to be a wise move, he only had a split second to react when the axe swung at him. If he had been standing further away from the wall he would have caught the blade of the thing in the face--which would have hurt more than a little. As it was he was able to raise his hand and stop some of the force of the impact of the blow. Unfortunately the hand he raised was the hand holding his gun, it was instinctual. Stupid instincts. The gun clattered as it fell to the ground, it was then lost somewhere among a thick patch of leaves.

“Fuck it.” Kibum cursed as he grabbed hold of the axe’s handle and pulled. He was trying either to grab the axe away from the wielder or pull his attacker towards him. But the guy holding it had a better grip on it than Kibum could ever hope to get and Kibum felt himself being pulled forward instead. His head spun as he found himself slammed against the wall.

“Huh.” Kibum heard someone say. “Naked intruders. That’s a new one on me.”

The voice was young, male, and had an American…no wait, a Canadian accent. Kibum shook his head to clear his vision, when he could see straight he turned round and came face to face with…

“The Canadian.” Kibum said with a wide, feral grin. “I was hoping I would get to meet you, properly that is.” Kibum spoke in English, he spoke a lot of languages, it was his job to.

The Canadian raised an eyebrow. On anyone else that expression would look impressive, maybe even a little intimidating. On the Canadian it just looked cute. Everything about the Canadian was cute, even the way he held his axe--confidently, like he knew how to use it. Kibum had to fight back the urge to laugh. He hadn’t seen the Canadian up close before, only in pictures. His face was thinner than Kibum expected, his features more defined, not quite babyish--but still cute.

“My name,” the Canadian said as he hefted the axe over one shoulder. “is Henry.”

“O-kay.” Kibum said slowly, he wasn’t sure why Henry had volunteered that information. Kibum was glad he had, he did so like to know the names of the people he killed. “Hello, Henry.”

Kibum pushed himself away from the wall, they started to circle each other. They moved slowly, carefully. Kibum felt like a predator stalking his prey. Kibum very much liked that feeling. Kibum smiled and Henry smiled back, a bright, innocent smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Henry’s eyes seemed hollow, empty--the over all effect was kind of creepy, cute, but still creepy.

“My name is Kibum.” Kibum said with a smirk. There was no harm in letting Henry know his name, who was the kid going to tell?

Henry’s smile turned impish, it was so adorable that Kibum thought he might throw up.

“I like to know the names of the people I kill.” Henry said.

Kibum didn’t even try not to laugh at that. The kid was good. Kibum had been tracking the mysterious assassin known as the Canadian for a few months, he’d seen enough of his work first hand to know that the Canadian was very, very good at what he did. But he still had a long way to go if he wanted to beat Kibum. Shame the Canadian--Henry--was never going to get that far.

“You can try.” Kibum said. “You should probably start trying now, I have a few more of you Grey guys to take care of and an idiot team member to save. I’m a little pressed for time.”

Henry chuckled, a low, soft little laugh. He didn’t make any move to attack, though, he just continued to move in a slow circle.

“Are you cold, Kibum?” Henry asked. Kibum thought this was kind of a strange question…wait, maybe not. Kibum was still very naked after all. He shrugged carelessly, he was a little cold still but he was warming up now, it wasn’t a big deal. “Good.” Henry said cheerfully. He looked pointedly at Kibum’s crotch. “I’d feel bad for you if I thought your dick was always that size. You should be careful, if it gets too cold it might fall off.”

It’s a good thing that Kibum was above such base insults.

“That all you got?” Kibum said. He stopped moving, he stopped still and stood staring Henry down. Henry stopped his slow circling too, he stood there, still all creep ass smiles. “If you want to provoke you’re opponent into attacking you, you have to do better than that. You have a lot left to learn _kid_.”

Henry just kept on smiling.

“Yeah,” Henry said. Henry sneered, a slight quirk of the lips. It wasn’t a cute expression…it was almost sort of sexy. Kibum shivered.

Focus, Kibum, focus.

“That,” Henry continued. “Was a lame ass tree costume.”

Kibum saw red. He flung himself at Henry. He thought he heard someone scream, it was a wild, feral sound. Kibum thought that he might have been the one screaming.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of movement, a flurry of kicks and blows. Kibum had pounced almost without thinking. No, wait, he’d pounced completely without thinking and the ensuing chaos didn’t offer a chance for him to formulate a proper battle plan beyond ‘don’t get hit with the axe’. He was so busy trying not to get his head cut off that he didn’t notice the kick aimed at his groin. The pain was so bad that it didn’t register at first. Like his brain had just shut down and refused to acknowledge it. When he did feel it he really felt it, it felt like his crotch was on fire.

Kibum cursed colourfully in Korean and tried to push himself away from Henry. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, but he had to get up, he had to get away, had to get even. Oh, he was going to eviscerate this little fucker--just as soon as he could breathe again.

Henry clung to him, he was all grabbing hands and flailing legs. Kibum wasn’t exactly fairing much better, they rolled across the floor, kicking up a cloud of leaves as they went. The Leaves were coarse, they scratched at Kibum’s bare back. Kibum fumbled for purchase and somehow, somehow he managed to get a grip of Henry’s hair and he pulled. He pulled hard, he pulled Henry’s head up and then slammed it to the cold floor. Henry stopped his flailing, he went still, limp. Kibum collapsed on top of him. This guy was hard work.

The pain in his balls was receding to a dull ache that felt kind of good actually. Kibum groaned and reluctantly rolled off the unconscious assassin--trust him to have a pain kink. Kibum sat against the wall, his back resting against the cool surface, he would just rest here for a few minutes. Just long enough for him to catch his breath and for his erection to go down.

Wait, what?

He looked down at his crotch and sure enough there was his manhood standing perkily to attention, despite the almost crushing blow that should have made his cock shrivel and die. He was glad it didn’t shrivel and die, he did like his dick just where it was thank you very much. He could do without the erection, though. It was so not the time and very definitely not the place for this shit.

“Ok, Kibum.” He muttered to himself. “Think unsexy thoughts. Kangin in the shower, Zhou Mi’s shoe collection, Heechul…and Han Geng having sex. No, that’s not helping.”

Kibum moaned. He didn’t realize he’d been reaching down to palm his hard on until he’d done it and no, now was not the time for this. Mission first, masturbating later.

“Heechul’s cats.” Kibum continued muttering. “The smell of Eunhyuk’s office.” He felt himself start to wilt, that had done it. Kibum fervently hoped that the camera he’d installed in Eunhyuk’s office never, ever broke down because there was no way he was ever going back in that room again.

Eventually Kibum felt ready to stand, he pushed himself shakily to his feet. He padded over to where the axe had fallen--lost sometime during the scuffle. He picked it up, he would take care of Henry now and then he’d look for his gun. Then clothes, he really needed to find some clothes. He stood over the unconscious agent, Henry looked so peaceful, like a baby sleeping softly. Kibum felt a stirring in his chest, an alien feeling, it was all warm and fuzzy and vomit inducing…was this what compassion felt like? Oh god he hoped not.

It was a shame, he supposed, to have to end someone so talented. If only they were on the same team, they could have been so great together.

“I’m actually a big fan of your work.” Kibum said, knowing that Henry wouldn’t hear him. Kibum had never admitted this to anyone and he never _would_ admit this to anyone. “That accident you _arranged_ for the Ambassador in Berlin, that was a work of art.” Kibum hefted the axe, ready to swing. “But no one, no one kicks me in the balls.” He swung the axe. Even if I did kind of like…”

Kibum never got to finish his sentence. He found himself falling backwards as Henry kicked out with his legs, sweeping Kibum’s feet out from under him. He landed heavily on his ass, in less than a heartbeat Henry was on him, pinning him to the ground.

“Gotcha!” Henry said triumphantly. “It’s nice to know I have a fan.”

Kibum felt himself blush, his skin felt hot, flushed with heat and excitement. This was so not good. Henry lay fully on top of him, Henry’s sensitive areas pressed hard against Kibum’s sensitive area’s. Kibum groaned and squirmed uncomfortably underneath Henry, all this friction was just serving to coax his sensitive area back to life.

“This,” Henry said smiling that stupidly adorable, creepy smile. “Is where I ask you if you have a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me.” Henry rolled his hips, the pressure caused by this action had a devastating effect on Kibum’s libido. “But you don’t have any pockets.”

Kibum had to fight the urge not to arch his body, to try not to press himself closer to Henry. Kibum thought that Henry might have liked that, Kibum wasn’t the only one erect, he wasn’t the only one having a good time here.

“I’d say the same thing to you.” Kibum choked out the words. “You do have pockets.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have any quarters.”

“Aww, if I had some I’d left you have them so you could call someone who gave a crap.”

Henry sputtered out a laugh and for a split second he looked away and that was all the distraction that Kibum needed. He hooked his legs around Henry and pushed up with his hands, he got enough leverage to flip them both over so that he was now the one on top. Kibum got a surge of satisfaction from the small noise the escaped from Henry’s throat. It sounded like something halfway between a gasp of surprise and a moan of pleasure as Kibum ground himself against Henry. He could feel the hardness of Henry’s erection through the material of his pants. He liked it.

Kibum looked down at the man trapped underneath him, there was nothing cute about him now. Henry lay there, his hair mussed, his face flushed, his eyes and expression guarded. Henry still looked young but all pretence of innocence was gone. Kibum smiled. Then he punched Henry in the face. He found that to be another satisfying action. Kibum made a dive for the axe again but was stopped short by Henry grabbing hold of his legs.

Dammit, why didn’t this kid just stay down?

Things were really starting to get out of hand because now Henry’s face was in Kibum’s crotch and it felt so right that it was just wrong. Kibum tried to plant his knee in Henry’s face but he couldn’t get his leg up, couldn’t get away. Henry licked Kibum’s balls and Kibum let out an embarrassing squeal, he tried to squirm away but Henry held on tight and all Kibum could do was flail uselessly. Henry licked down the length of Kibum’s shaft, up and down, up and down, in almost infuriatingly slow motions before sucking one ball into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it slowly, sensuously. Kibum groaned and stopped his useless flailing, he grabbed at Henry’s shoulders but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to push Henry away or pull him closer.

“Oh,” Kibum gasped out. “Oh fuck, what are you doing.”

Henry let him go, he moved back, enabling Kibum to push himself to his knees. Kibum felt weak, shaky, this wasn’t how he’d planned on this thing going. He looked at Henry, Henry looked back, his eyes glazed over with lust, wanting. Suddenly Kibum regretted the whole being naked thing, he felt exposed--he _was_ exposed--he felt vulnerable. Kibum didn’t like to be vulnerable.

“I’m playing with my food.” Henry said with a sly grin. A sexy, sly grin.

Kibum didn’t even try to dignify that cheesy line with a response. He flew at Henry again, intending to strangle him--but ended up kissing him instead. Like, oops I slipped and landed on your lips. Kibum kissed him hard, Henry kissed him back harder. The kisses were bruising in their ferocity, Henry tasted like blood and sweat and Kibum, it shouldn’t have been sexy, but it was.

Kibum thought that Henry was wearing too many clothes, it wasn’t fair that Kibum was the only one naked. Kibum thought that he shouldn’t be thinking anything about Henry’s clothes--he shouldn’t be doing this at all.

And then Henry was naked. Kibum couldn’t quite get a grip on the buttons of Henry’s shirt, his fumbling ministrations weren’t getting him anywhere so he started ripping, tearing at fabric until they were lying there among the leaves, skin to skin.

They bit and clawed at each other. Henry scratched along Kibum’s back, drawing blood. Kibum sucked and licked at the curve of Henry’s neck, leaving deep purple and red marks.

Kibum knew where all this was heading but he was too caught up in the moment to stop it. He knew he couldn’t let the cloud of lust completely fog up his thoughts, Henry would likely strike when Kibum was at his weakest. Or maybe Henry would wait until they both got off. God, Kibum really needed to get off and he needed to get off right the hell now. All this friction was torture, there wasn’t enough, there was too much, he needed more, more, just a little more to push him over the edge. Henry pressed himself closer, rubbed against Kibum, _ground_ himself against him. Kibum saw stars, he saw pretty, pretty lights. He screamed out his orgasm at the same time Henry cried out with his own.

Kibum’s vision began to blur and dim and he thought that he might be dying. This was it, he’s let his guard down and now, and now…

“There are worse ways to go.” He whispered, and then he passed out.

 

*

 

He woke up, which surprised him. He wasn’t going to complain about waking up since he did wake up feeling like he was all in one piece. He was sore, but he was still all in one piece.

Kibum groaned and tried to push himself up, the ground he was lying on was cold, the leaves irritated his skin, he felt sticky with sweat and other substances. Gross. The person beside him moaned and stirred awake.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh_ shit.

“When I can stand up,” Kibum said softly. “I am going to kill you.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, dear.” Henry said. Then Henry rolled over putting his back to Kibum, he started snoring after falling back asleep almost instantly.

Kibum let himself fall back down, he just didn’t have the energy to hold himself up. He lay next to Henry and tried to take stock of his predicament. Just how the hell did he end up here? How did he end up like this. He blamed Heechul. He’s not sure how or why but somehow everything is always Heechul’s fault. Kibum lay there and he thought and he really didn’t like was he was thinking.

He’d just fucked an enemy agent. No, wait, they didn’t actually fuck…he had _sexual relations_ with an enemy agent. He was disgrace to the name Team Black. Kibum was angry, angry at Henry for being so adorably sexy and irresistible and angry at himself for being so damn easy.

He was Kim fucking Kibum, he was not _easy_.

He slapped Henry on the ass. Hard. Henry yelped in surprise.

“Wake the fuck up!” Kibum said loudly. How anyone could sleep right now was beyond him, they were still in the middle of the damn hallway.

Henry scooted up and over to rest against the wall. He moved stiffly, like every movement hurt. Good, that’s just how Kibum felt and he shouldn’t be the only one to be feeling this pain. Kibum winced as he moved to sit next to the younger agent.

“Well…” Kibum started.

“Well…” Henry repeated.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

“So…” Kibum started again.

“Should we…?” Henry pointed to the axe. “Should we try that again?”

Kibum though about it. They should, they really should, Kibum hated to think that he had tried to kill someone and then failed miserably.

He shook his head

“It hurts to move.” Kibum admitted. It killed him a little to admit that.

“Yeah,” Henry agreed. “It really does. You are vicious.”

Silence.

Awkward, awkward silence.

“Hey,” Henry said. “Did you mean it when you said you liked my work?”

Kibum nodded. He regretted the motion because it hurt to nod.

“Yes,” Kibum said, wincing a little. “I’ve been following you for a while, I’ve seen you in action.”

Henry smiled, but this time it was a bright, honest smile that lit up his face. It lasted only a second, but in that second Kibum thought Henry was beautiful.

“You have? How long were you following me for?”

“About three months.”

“Really, wow. I had no idea. I can usually tell when someone is tailing me, people leave traces. You’re good.”

“Thank you.” Kibum blushed a little. “There were a couple of feds on your tail at the same time.”

“I know, I caught them. They got sloppy”

Kibum grinned, a wild grin. “I may have helped them along with that sloppiness. I wanted to see what you’d do to them.”

“Oh, you are _evil!_ I like it.”

Silence.

Awkward, awkward silence.

“So,” Henry said after a while. “What now? I don’t really want to kill you now.”

Kibum shrugged. He didn’t particularly want to kill Henry anymore either.

“Well, I did come here to find out what you guys were up to, stop you and then get Cho Kyuhyun back. But only so I could interrogate him myself. Just don’t tell Zhou Mi that.”

“Zhou Mi?”

“The guy I came here with.”

“Oh.”

“Since he’s the only other member of my team who does anything that resembles work I guess you could say he’s my partner.”

“Oh, so have you and he ever…” Henry let the question go unfinished, he seemed embarrassed to be voicing it at all.

“Oh, no, no, no, no.” Kibum said with a laugh. Then he paused, he thought back… “Well, once at a Christmas party, but it didn’t mean anything.”

“Oh, ok.”

Silence.

Awkward, awkward silence.

“Between you, me and the wall,” Henry said after a few more minutes. “I don’t think any of them have any idea what is it they are doing or what they want. If you just leave them to it I’m sure they’ll get distracted by something shiny. That Ryeowook is kinda scary, he needs to get laid in the worst way.” Henry laughed to himself, a delighted little chuckle. “I’ve only known them all half a day but even I can tell that they all really need to get laid. Especially that Sungmin.” Henry stopped laughing abruptly, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I don’t even know why I’m here. This isn’t my usual line of work.”

“Well, between you, me and the wall.” Kibum said, echoing Henry’s words. “I’ve always wanted to go independent. Be a lone wolf, fighting the good, I mean _bad_ fight.”

Henry hummed in agreement, though Kibum wasn’t sure what Henry was agreeing with.

“That sounds nice.” Henry said. “I’ve been part of a team for a day and already I want to kill them all. I think I prefer being solo.”

Silence.

Slightly less awkward silence.

“I think I’m going to go to Aruba.” Kibum said. “I have always wanted to go there.”

“Now?” Henry asked and Kibum nodded.

“As soon as I can stand. I’m still sore.”

“I have never been to Aruba except on business.” Henry said. “Hard to enjoy the sun when you have to make a quick getaway.”

Kibum was about to take a risk, a stupid risk that could only end in sex. Proper sex this time…hopefully. He was about to say they should go to Aruba together, but he was interrupted by someone shouting. They had been too busy with their pillow talk that they hadn’t heard someone come crunching through the leaves.

“OH GOD!” Someone said. Kibum looked up and found the pretty guy from the park, the one who had attacked him, looming over them both. He looked horrified. “Oh god, I didn’t need to see that! Who are you? Henry why are you naked? What is wrong with everyone today? Are there no professionals left in this business?”

“Hey, Sungmin!” Henry called out to the pretty guy before he could run away from them. “Tell Ryeowook I quit.”

The pretty guy--Sungmin-- just looked at Henry blankly. “Speak Ko-re-an.” Sungmin said, and then he turned and fled down the hall. “That’s it.” Kibum heard Sungmin cry. “I QUIT!”

Kibum laughed. “Looks like that’s two members Team Grey is going to lose.”

Henry just shrugged. “Eh, they’ll cope.” Henry stood, he helped Kibum get to his feet. “We should find some clothes.”

Kibum could only agree.

 

.end chapter eight


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

 

Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun home to his house, to Kyuhyun’s little nest of an apartment and not back to Zhou Mi’s--palatial by comparison--place. Even though Zhou Mi had been very, very tempted.

What he wanted to do, what he really wanted to do, what he _should_ do is get Kyuhyun some medical attention. Lady Gaga only knew what the heck was in that concoction that Team Grey had given Kyuhyun. Team Black had their own medical team…or at least they had a guy that would treat bullet wounds without asking too many questions. Zhou Mi didn’t trust the guy, though. He smiled too much…and he looked a little like a frog. Zhou Mi had some Amphibian related trauma in his childhood.

But just how would Zhou Mi explain this to a proper, medical professional?

“You see Doctor, Sir. There were these evil spies…no wait, eviler spies. My team are the evil spies. So, there were these eviler spies and probably some plot to take over the world. I’m not really sure what’s going on.”

Yeah, that would go over really well.

Zhou Mi glanced down at the time on his cell phone and he sighed. It had been hours since he’d rescued Kyuhyun from Team Grey HQ--and left Kibum behind, oh god he was a dead man walking. It had been hours since he’d got Kyuhyun home and safe but still, Kyuhyun didn’t seem to be getting any better. Zhou Mi didn’t know what to do.

Actually, no, that was a lie. Zhou Mi did know what to do. What he should do, what he wanted to do. That surprisingly helpful member of Team Grey told him what he needed to do. But…but, could he do it? No, dammit. Damn his morals. Heechul did warn him that his morals would cause him problems, they would cause more problems than they would solve and here he was with a problem he couldn’t solve because it was _wrong_ to take advantage of someone in such a state.

Dammit.

What would the rest of his team do in this situation? Zhou Mi thought to himself. Just what would Team Black do?

Heechul, Heechul would be ecstatic to have a member of Team White at his sexual mercy. Kyuhyun would probably be better off in the hands of Team Grey. Kangin would point and laugh and make jokes about penises that would be embarrassing for everyone involved. Kibum would…Kibum would…actually, Zhou Mi didn’t like to think about what Kibum would do. It’s likely that Kyuhyun wouldn’t be in one piece after. So, in retrospect Zhou Mi is kind of glad that he left Kibum behind. Han Geng, Han Geng would help. But only if he was sure that Heechul wouldn’t find out about the fact that he helped. Han Geng believed that the ends justified the means, kind of like Kibum did but with less violence. Only a little less violence though.

It would be all right as long as Kyuhyun felt better in the end. Right?

If Zhou Mi was honest with himself, and since honesty was mostly painful Zhou Mi was rarely honest with himself. If Zhou Mi was honest with himself he would say that he was scared of rejection. Just because he wanted into Kyuhyun’s tight, white pants didn’t mean that Kyuhyun wanted into his. Zhou Mi was afraid that when Kyuhyun came back to his senses he would be horrified at what had been done to him and mortified at who had done it.

Zhou Mi huffed out another sigh and slumped lower in his seat. Kyuhyun’s sofa was old and worn and it seemed intent on swallowing him whole, Zhou mi doubted he would ever be able to stand up again. Zhou Mi rubbed at his eyes, he was tired and all this thinking was giving him a headache and it was making his ears ring.

No wait, that was a phone. He looked down at the phone in his hand, nope, his phone wasn’t ringing. Zhou Mi looked around the small, cramped living area, the ringing sounded faint, far away, it was possible that the ringing phone was buried somewhere under all this _stuff_ that Kyuhyun had piled up everywhere.

Or it was possible--and just Zhou Mi’s luck--that the phone was in Kyuhyun’s room, where Kyuhyun was. Yes, that’s exactly where it would be.

Dammit.

It took two attempts for Zhou Mi to extract himself from the sofa, he was glad that there was no one else around to see him straining to stand because that right there was _undignified_. It only took him a few strides to cross from the living room into the back area of the apartment. Soon, too soon, he was standing in the doorway to Kyuhyun’s room, looking in. Kyuhyun was sleeping and for that Zhou Mi was grateful. A fitful sleep was still sleep. Kyuhyun tossed and turned on the small bed, he moaned softly, so softly. That sound had a devastating effect on Zhou Mi’s libido. Little Zhou Mi was up and ready, ready to answer such an enticing distress call.

Big Zhou Mi’s will power was weakening.

The phone stopped ringing. Zhou Mi hadn’t even been sure if he was going to answer it. What would he say to someone who called Kyuhyun and got an evil spy instead? But maybe it could have been someone important, someone who could have helped. Zhou Mi started searching for the phone, he found nothing, but the ringing had definitely come from in here. Zhou Mi turned to look at Kyuhyun. Of course, of course the phone would be in Kyuhyun’s pants. Why was Zhou Mi’s life like this? Why hadn’t Team Grey searched through Kyuhyun’s pockets when they captured him?

Zhou Mi was convinced that someone somewhere hated him.

Gently, very, very, very, very gently Zhou Mi eased Kyuhyun’s phone from his pocket and looked at the display. He smiled softly, there was the answer to his problem. Someone he could call to get Kyuhyun some help. He turned to leave the room as quietly as possible.

“Zhou Mi?”

Zhou Mi froze. Kyuhyun’s voice was slurred and sleepy, he wasn’t quite awake yet. Maybe if Zhou Mi was really quiet then Kyuhyun would go back to sleep.

“Zhou Mi?”

 _Oh god_. Kyuhyun’s voice was barely above a whisper but the need in it was deafening. Zhou Mi turned around reluctantly, he took small, hesitant steps towards Kyuhyun’s bed. Kyuhyun’s eyes were closed he was still so pale, too pale. Blindly Kyuhyun reached out, reached out for Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi caught Kyuhyun’s weakly flailing hand, he squeezed it gently.

“Kui Xian, I’m here.”

“I thought you left. I thought you left me.”

“No, I’m still here, Kui Xian.”

Yeah, Zhou Mi couldn’t have left even if he wanted to.

“Zhou Mi.” Kyuhyun said softly, his voice was almost pleading.

Oh. _Oh._

“Zhou Mi, I don’t feel so good.” Kyuhyun groaned and curled in on himself. The grip he had on Zhou Mi’s hand tightened and Zhou Mi found himself pulled down. Kyuhyun seemed intent on pulling Zhou Mi’s hand down, down, down to…oh.

Oh. _Oh._

“Shh, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi said, he tried to keep his voice calm, like his hand wasn’t palming Kyuhyun’s crotch. “It’s ok, go back to sleep.”

Kyuhyun shook his head quickly, almost frantically as he said “No, no sleep. I need…” Kyuhyun grabbed hold of Zhou Mi’s arm and yanked him down further until Zhou Mi’s head was squashed against Kyuhyun’s chest. The dried marshmallow goo that was fused to Kyuhyun’s shirt was sticky, tacky, gross. Wow, it felt like a million years ago since Zhou Mi had watched as Kyuhyun was shot by Donghae’s ridiculously large marshmallow gun.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

Zhou Mi was now at eye level with Kyuhyun’s really pretty large erection. Who would have thought that Kyuhyun was packing that in his pants?

“Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi it hurts. What’s wrong with me?”

With his head pressed to Kyuhyun’s chest, Zhou Mi could hear the erratic rhythm of Kyuhyun’s heart. It sounded like a thunder storm. Zhou Mi couldn’t leave Kyuhyun like this any longer, he just couldn’t.

That Team Grey member--Sungmin--he said that the drug that was given to Kyuhyun would make him horny. And it was implied--heavily--that getting Kyuhyun off would make him feel better.

Right. Yes, right. Zhou Mi could do that. Yes, yes he could.

Oh _god._

Kyuhyun was trembling now, shaking with need. Zhou Mi licked his lips to try and wet his suddenly dry mouth. He could do this, he could.

He felt dirty as he eased down Kyuhyun’s pants. He was almost painfully gentle as he lowered Kyuhyun’s boxers. Heart patterned, so cute! Kyuhyun moaned as the thin material rubbed against his hard cock. Zhou Mi swallowed again. He could do this, he could.

“Zhou Mi?” Kyuhyun called out to him, reached out for him. Kyuhyun’s eyes were still closed, he hadn’t opened them since Zhou Mi had come into the room, hadn’t looked at Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun knew that Zhou Mi was there, but did he know what was happening? What was happening to him?

It will be all right if Kyuhyun feels better after. When Kyuhyun feels better Zhou Mi might be able to forgive himself.

Kyuhyun whimpered again as Zhou Mi took hold of his cock. Zhou Mi held him delicately, like Kyuhyun was made of thin glass. Which was kind of silly as there was nothing thin or delicate about Kyuhyun’s erection. Already Kyuhyun was leaking pre-come, it probably wouldn’t take more than a few good strokes to get Kyuhyun to come and Kyuhyun probably wouldn’t break if Zhou Mi applied a little more pressure.

Zhou Mi started moving his hand up and down and Kyuhyun gasped. Zhou Mi moved slow at first and then harder, faster. Kyuhyun breathed out a sigh and it must have been Zhou Mi’s imagination that the sigh formed the word “Finally.”

Zhou Mi bit his lip until he tasted the bitterness of blood. This wouldn’t be so bad if Kyuhyun was the only one getting any pleasure out of this. Ok, Zhou Mi thought to himself, think unsexy thoughts. Kangin’s fart jokes, Heechul’s cats, Heechul and…Han Geng having sex. Ok, that really wasn’t helping. Zhou Mi bit his lip harder, he willed himself not to react to Kyuhyun’s soft moans and helpless little sighs. It was almost a relief for the both of them when Kyuhyun came.

Kyuhyun cried out and bucked his hips upwards. He opened his eyes, looked at Zhou Mi for the first time.

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun said softly, a tiny, exhausted smile played around the corner of his mouth. Then Kyuhyun closed his eyes, his breathing evened out and he eased into a deep sleep.

Zhou Mi felt at Kyuhyun’s pulse, Kyuhyun’s heart beat was solid, steady. A tinge of colour was edging its way back to Kyuhyun’s cheeks. Good. Good.

 

 

*

 

 

Zhou Mi cleaned Kyuhyun up. Kyuhyun’s sleep was so deep that he didn’t stir once as Zhou Mi took off Kyuhyun’s clothes, cleaned the come off his chest and stuffed him into a pair of pyjamas Zhou Mi found in a dresser draw. Zhou Mi threw Kyuhyun’s pants and underwear into the laundry and he threw the marshmallow stained shirt into the trash. That shirt was so done.

Zhou Mi watched Kyuhyun for a few minutes, watched him sleeping peacefully. He felt something in his chest tighten, Kyuhyun looked so young, innocent. Zhou Mi knew that looks could be deceiving, he knew that Kyuhyun was anything but innocent. He was young, yes, but not innocent. Zhou Mi knew that Kyuhyun was a very capable agent, except for the whole getting captured and needing rescuing thing, but that had been mainly Zhou Mi’s fault. Mostly. _Totally_.

Still, looking at Kyuhyun lying there on the too small bed, Zhou Mi was once again struck with the thought that they shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be in this line of work--whatever it was that they did. Neither of them should be doing it. Zhou Mi didn’t want to do it anymore.

Wait, where had _that_ come from?

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Zhou Mi said the words out loud. They sounded true, they tasted true. Oh. Oh crap. How was he going to explain this to Heechul?

Zhou Mi smiled a little sadly as he turned to leave the room. His heart felt heavy but at the same time he felt free, maybe he’d go work in a boutique. Yes, Zhou Mi thought he’d like that. But first he had a few things to take care of.

He took out Kyuhyun’s phone and thumbed trough the menu until he found the last missed call. He hit redial, the call was answered after only two rings.

“Kyuhyun-ah!” A frantic voice crackled over the receiver. “Where are you? Why haven’t you checked in?”

Zhou Mi didn’t answer for a few seconds, his words failed him. How exactly was he going to explain this?

“Kyuhyun-ah?” The person on the other end of the line sounded exasperated, angry. _Worried_.

“This isn’t Kyuhyun.” Zhou Mi said. Stupid thing to say really.

“What? Who are you? What have you done with Kyuhyun?”

 _I molested him. It might have saved his life but I’m still going to hell._

Zhou Mi didn’t say that though. It was what he was thinking, but he wasn’t going to tell this person that.

“Kyuhyun is all right.” Zhou Mi said eventually. “No, wait, he’s not. He needs your help. I’ve done all I can for him but I…” Zhou Mi faltered.

“Who are you?”

“No one important. Come to Kyuhyun’s apartment, he’s here.”

“What? Who are you?”

Zhou Mi hung up. He placed Kyuhyun’s phone carefully on a pile of magazines stacked up on a table.

“Goodbye Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi whispered, he knew that Kyuhyun couldn’t hear him.

Zhou Mi left. He had to get out of there quickly, before the person he called showed up.

 

 

||

 

 

Zhou Mi parked in the same place he had parked a few hours ago, about a block away from Team Grey HQ. The HQ itself looked just as deserted as it had before, but he knew that Team Grey was in there, he knew Kibum was in there. Zhou Mi didn’t relish the thought of going back into that maze, it was populated by axe wielding assassins and too pretty ninjas. But he couldn’t go back to his own HQ and tell Heechul that he was quitting _and_ he’d lost one of Team Black’s best agents. Heechul would make him into a eunuch. Zhou Mi didn’t want to be a eunuch, he was very attached to his balls.

There were some conveniently placed bushes just outside the entrance to Team Grey HQ, just outside but also slightly out of the way of the main doors. Anyone coming out or even just looking out of the doors wouldn’t be able to see him. Zhou Mi took a minute to make sure that non of the bushes was actually Kibum--he wasn’t falling for that again. Then he settled down to watch. But what was he watching for? Was he waiting for Kibum to come out? If Kibum was able to get out of there on his own then Zhou Mi should have received an angry and strongly worded coded message by now.

Where the hell was Kibum?

“Boo!”

Zhou Mi didn’t shriek. He did _not_ shriek. Zhou Mi never shrieked, he yelped. It may have been more of an ‘eep’, it was in no way a shriek. The voice that had spoken wasn’t loud, it was barely above a whisper, but the person had sneaked up on him so thoroughly that Zhou Mi hadn’t even heard any leaves rustle.

Zhou Mi jumped and whirled round. Sungmin was crouched low beside him, his hands resting on his knees, his butt sticking out slightly. He was standing in a comical rendition of the way that Zhou Mi surely had to have positioned himself as he observed Team Grey HQ. Zhou Mi tried to say something, his mouth worked but no sound came out. Sungmin just blinked at him, waiting. Zhou Mi still couldn’t sat anything.

“I saw your ass sticking out from these bushes as I walked by.” Sungmin said breezily. “You kind of fail.”

Zhou Mi just gaped at him.

“Are you going to engage in conversation or are you just going to make like a goldfish?”

“You really are an ninja!” Zhou Mi said after more minutes of gaping. Stupid thing to say, but Zhou Mi’s mind was blank. He was dead. He was so dead. He’d been caught unawares, caught with his metaphorical pants down and now this pretty ninja was going to beat him into a fashionable but very bloody pulp.

Zhou Mi gulped.

Sungmin just smiled a small, almost shy smile. He pushed passed Zhou Mi and peered out through a gap in the bushes.

“What are you looking at?” Sungmin asked. Sungmin had his back to Zhou Mi now, Zhou Mi could knock his out and be done with it. But--truthfully--Zhou Mi was too bewildered to move.

“Uhhh.” Zhou Mi stammered. Intelligent speech, Zhou Mi had mastered it.

Sungmin stood straight and turned to face him.

“Are you looking for your friend?”

‘Friend’. That’s a little too strong of a word, Zhou Mi thought.

“Yes,” Zhou Mi said carefully. “I’m looking for Treebum…I mean Kibum.”

Sungmin placed a finger to his chin in a gesture of thought.

“Ahhh, so naked guy _was_ naked tree guy. I thought his penis looked familiar.

“You’ve seen him?” Zhou Mi asked incredulously.

“Yes. Naked. Twice.” Sungmin made a face. Yes, a naked Kibum wasn’t something Zhou Mi wanted to dwell on either. “I don’t think you want to find him.” Sungmin said. His voice was kind, like he was giving Zhou Mi some friendly, well meaning advice.

Still, Zhou Mi was pretty sure that he did want to find Kibum…he thought.

“No, I’m pretty sure I do want to find him…I think.”

Sungmin shook his head decisively. “No, no you don’t…wait! Shh, do you hear that?” Sungmin slapped his hand over Zhou Mi’s mouth, forcefully shushing him even though Zhou wasn’t actually the one making any noise. Sungmin dragged him down further into the bushes, they could just about still see out through the leaves. Sungmin pointed to where two men were emerging from the shadows of the entrance. The two men looked happy, relaxed and…they were holding hands.

“Sweet mother of Louis Vuitton.” Zhou Mi said, his words muffled by Sungmin’s palm.

One of the men was Kibum and he was happily holding hands with the Canadian. What in the heavens? Zhou Mi had clearly taken a wrong turn as some intersection and ended up in bizzaro world.

“They were totally boning in the middle of the corridor.” Sungmin said, he sounded disapproving. “I’m all for some happy fun time but there is a time and place for everything. And I’m pretty sure they couldn’t even blame it on the sex juice, neither of them had any contact with it…I don’t think.”

“Sex juice?”

“The stuff we gave Kyuhyun.” A look of guilt flashed fleetingly over Sungmin’s face. It was there and then it was gone. “How is he by the way?”

Anger swelled in Zhou Mi’s chest but he held it down, reined it in.

“He’s fine.” Zhou Mi said through clenched teeth.

“Oh!” Sungmin said happily. “So, did you…?” Sungmin waggled his eyebrows, he let the rest of his question hand in the air, unasked.

Zhou Mi scowled. “I took care of him.”

“Fine.” Sungmin pouted. “Don’t give me any details, see if I care.” Sungmin shrugged petulantly, then he stood, he brushed dirt from his knees. Well, I’ll be seeing you.” Sungmin said and he turned to go.

Wait, that was it? He was leaving.

“Wait? That’s it, you’re leaving?”

Sungmin turned back to face Zhou Mi, he shrugged again, a light quirk of the shoulders.

“I quit.” Sungmin said simply then he sighed heavily. “Yesung climbed aboard the fail boat and took a bath in his own serum, which resulted in him and Ryeowook getting it on.” Sungmin shuddered. “I’m pretty sure Ryeowook will want to continue on with his plans for world domination once he’s done getting laid but I don’t really want to wait around while he gets his rocks off.” Sungmin paused, he looked in the direction that Kibum and the Canadian had just skipped off in. “It looks like Henry’s defected. That just leaves Shindong and me. Oh. OH OH” Sungmin suddenly looked panicked. “Poor Shindong, he’s been forgotten about. I had better go check on him before I leave.”

Sungmin turned to leave again, Zhou Mi jut watched him. This whole situation was strange and somewhat anti climatic.

“Oh, there is just one more thing.” Sungmin said and he turned round again. Then he punched Zhou Mi in the jaw. Hard. “That’s for knocking me. Twice! I have a bruise. I‘m too pretty to bruise.” Sungmin pointed to a spot on his cheek but Zhou Mi couldn’t see anything but stars.

Damn, Sungmin had a hard fist.

“Well, ok bye.” Sungmin said, and then he was gone and Zhou Mi was left alone and completely confused.

Zhou Mi extracted himself from the bushes, brushed leaves off his shirt. What to do now? He should call Kibum, or text him, send him a coded message. He felt in his pocket for his phone, but he couldn’t find it.

“Oh, oh _shit_.” He kept patting at his pockets as if the action would magically make his phone appear. Sungmin must have taken it. Damn it.

Zhou Mi sighed, a long, long suffering sigh. Nothing left to do now but return to HQ and face the music.

Oh, oh joy.

 

.end of chapter nine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten

 

 

Kyuhyun woke with a pounding headache and a dark shadow looming over him. For a heart stopping second Kyuhyun had visions of the men in grey coming back to get him and he flailed his arms out wildly. He tried to bat away a hand that held a damp cloth, panic clutched at his heart and he tried to call out, call out for help, call out for Zhou Mi. But his voice wouldn’t work and all that came out was a strangled croak.

“Kyuhyun-ah,” the shadow above him said. “Kyuhyun-ah calm down, it’s all right.”

Kyuhyun knew that voice. Oh, oh god.

The shadow pulled back to avoid Kyuhyun’s tightly clenched flailing fist. As it moved it resolved into a proper shape, the shape of a person, a person dressed in white not grey.

Leeteuk.

Oh. Oh shit.

Leeteuk was perched stiffly on the edge of Kyuhyun’s bed, he looked oddly out of place in the mess of Kyuhyun’s bedroom, sitting there in his pristine white suit, wearing a concerned and yet somehow angry expression. Leeteuk held a white cloth in his hand, there was a bowl of water on the night stand. Kyuhyun’s forehead felt cool and damp from where Leeteuk had been dabbing the soothing cloth.

Kyuhyun had enough of his wits about him to cringe under Leeteuk’s gaze. He’d seen that look levelled at Donghae and Eunhyuk more than enough times but he’d never experienced it before. Kyuhyun decided that he didn’t like the experience at all. He could at it to the now epically long list of things he didn’t like about this whole situation.

Kyuhyun tried to push himself up, tried to sit up - his arms felt weak and shaky and he got halfway to a sitting position before his arms gave out and he flopped back down on to the bed. He let out a groan and he tried to curl in on himself.

“What happened?” Kyuhyun tried to say but his voice was still not cooperating and the words came out at barely a whisper. He coughed, cleared his throat and he tried again.

“I should ask you that.” Leeteuk said, his voice soft.

Questions. So many questions tried to form in Kyuhyun’s mind. How did he get back to his house? Why was Leeteuk here? What the hell was going on?

Eventually he settled on what he thought was the most important one.

“Where is Zhou Mi?”

Kyuhyun was almost afraid of the answer because if Leeteuk was here then it was safe to say that Zhou Mi wasn’t.

Leeteuk made a sound of displeasure and Kyuhyun felt the bed shift as Leeteuk stood up. He heard Leeteuk pace around the small room.

“So that’s who it was.” Leeteuk said, his voice sounded far away and - to Kyuhyun - cryptic.

Kyuhyun tried to sit up again and this time his attempt was a little more successful. The room around him started to spin so he shut his eyes tight and waited for the dizziness to pass.

“He’s a member of Team Black, Kyuhyun-ah.” Leeteuk said, his voice calm now. He said the words like they were a gentle reminder, like Kyuhyun wasn’t already well aware of that fact. “Kyuhyun-ah, just what have you gotten yourself in to?”

Kyuhyun really, really wished he knew the answer to that.

 

*

 

Leeteuk listened intently and carefully. Kyuhyun couldn’t tell him much, he still only had a limited idea of what actually happened to him today - yesterday. Time was still a hazy concept, he’d started work at nine yesterday, he’d been prompt and on time as always and now…and now it was sometime in the early hours of the morning. So much had happened in such a short time.

Leeteuk didn’t interrupt Kyuhyun as he recounted his tale even though Kyuhyun could tell that he really wanted to. Kyuhyun could only tell Leeteuk about Team Grey’s presence and what it was they were looking for. But he couldn’t tell Leeteuk just _who_ Team Grey were or _why_ they wanted what they wanted.

Leeteuk was quiet for a few moments after, he sat there at Kyuhyun’s tiny kitchen table, his chin resting on steepled fingers. Leeteuk eyed Kyuhyun warily, like he was sure that Kyuhyun wasn’t telling him everything. And in fact Kyuhyun wasn’t. Kyuhyun put his hands around the cup of tea that Leeteuk had insisted on making for him, Kyuhyun had no idea what was actually in the tea but it didn’t taste that bad and the few sips Kyuhyun had taken had made Kyuhyun feel a little better.

Kyuhyun ducked his head to avoid looking Leeteuk in the eye, he _should_ tell Leeteuk everything, he knew he should. But there was some things that he didn’t want appearing anywhere in any kind of official record - like the hand job Zhou Mi had given him. Kyuhyun was pretty sure he hadn’t dreamed that. Kyuhyun was also pretty sure that Zhou Mi had only done it to help Kyuhyun, help him get better, help him get over whatever it was Team Grey had done. Kyuhyun had been lucid enough at times through out the ordeal to catch snatches of conversation.

Zhou Mi had helped him. And then he had left.

“What do Team Black have to do with this?” Leeteuk asked eventually. Kyuhyun just shrugged and looked down at his cup. His hands were shaking, the slight tremors were making ripples on the surface of the steaming liquid. They were kind of hypnotic.

“He saved me.” Kyuhyun said after a while. “Zhou Mi saved me.” Saying the words out loud made them sound at once both profound and ridiculous. “Zhou Mi saved me and then he left.”

“He called me.” Leeteuk said and at first Kyuhyun wasn’t sure he heard him properly. “He called me and told me that I needed to come to your apartment, that you needed help.”

“Oh.” Kyuhyun said. “Oh.”

Because, really, what else could he say?

 

*

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t sleep. Leeteuk has insisted he get some more rest, but once Kyuhyun was back in his little bedroom he found that his brain wouldn’t shut down. His body still felt tired, so, so tired, but his head was a hive of activity. Every time he closed his eyes he would see images of Zhou Mi leaning over him. Kyuhyun could still feel Zhou Mi’s gentle hands on him, holding him. He could still hear Zhou Mi whispering his name.

Dammit. God fucking dammit.

The images, the feeling wouldn’t quit and they left him with a very immediate problem…again. But he felt uncomfortable taking care of it because the walls of his apartment were thin and Leeteuk was camping out on his sofa. Leeteuk had also insisted on staying the rest of the night, to be there in case Kyuhyun needed him even though Kyuhyun had said it wasn’t necessary. Kyuhyun kind of really just wanted to be alone right now.

Kyuhyun knew that Leeteuk wasn’t sleeping either. Kyuhyun could hear him talking to someone on the phone, he spoke in such low tones that Kyuhyun could only barely make out bits of what Leeteuk was saying. Kyuhyun was sure that Leeteuk said “Heechul” a few times, he was sure that he heard Leeteuk say “Chullie-ah.”

But that had to be his imagination. Right?

He must have dozed of at some point because the next thing he knew Leeteuk was shaking him awake.

“Come on, Kyuhyun-ah. I’ve made breakfast. Let’s eat well and then go to the office.”

Oh, Kyuhyun thought, oh great. Now he’ll get to recount this whole thing again and with a slightly larger audience.

 

*

 

“I wanted to go to that stationary convention.” Donghae said with a pout.

Donghae was sulking, Kyuhyun found this to be both adorable and annoying. Donghae’s put out expression made Kyuhyun smile a little but he still couldn’t help but think that Donghae was missing the point.

“I’m the technology and gadget specialist in this team.” Donghae continued. This time he added some enthusiastic arm movements to further emphasise his displeasure. He almost hit Eunhyuk in the face with one gesture. “I should have been the one to go to that convention.”

“Donghae.” Leeteuk sighed as he rubbed tiredly at his temples. “You and Eunhyuk are banned from Russia or have you forgotten that?”

Both Donghae and Eunhyuk looked away. Donghae suddenly found the scratches on the conference room table infinitely fascinating.

Yes, Kyuhyun thought bitterly. Because of _that_ incident Kyuhyun was the one who had to go to Russia and it was that trip to Russia that brought him to the attention of Team Grey.

“But they weren’t interested in your presence at the convention, Kyuhyun-ah” Leeteuk mused. “They didn’t know about the convention at all.”

Kyuhyun shook his head. “No, they didn’t believe me when I told them, they just thought I was fighting their truth serum, which I was. I tried to fight it but in the end I couldn’t. They kept asking me about some code breaker.”

Donghae made a noise of disgust. “Code breakers.” He grumbled. “Someone is stuck in the sixties.”

“If they’d asked the right questions.” Kyuhyun said. “If they’d asked me what kind of stationary would be at the convention then I would have had to tell them. But they didn’t ask so I didn’t tell.”

“Nano technology.” Donghae sighed happily. “Office supplies fitted with nanobots! How cool is that? I want.” Donghae turned his best puppy dog eyes on the leader of Team White. “I so very much want.”

Leeteuk coughed and shifted in his seat. “Nano technology isn’t in the budget.”

Donghae’s look of disappointment was almost heart breaking but Kyuhyun was relieved. Yay for budgetary restrictions. Donghae with nanobots? Kyuhyun shuddered at the thought.

“But what do team black have to do with this?” Eunhyuk asked.

Kyuhyun wanted to know that too. How were Teams Black and Grey connected? Zhou Mi had left Kyuhyun chained to a park bench, if Black and Grey were working against each other and Kyuhyun had been left as bait then why did Zhou Mi risk his operation to save him? If Black and Grey were working with each other then why did Zhou Mi risk his partnership to save Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun was confused and angry. He needed to talk to Zhou Mi.

The door to the conference room opened and Siwon slunk in, he took the seat next to Kyuhyun. Both Donghae and Eunhyuk stared as him as he entered and sat down

“Morning, Siwonnie.” Eunhyuk said with a bright smile. “This isn’t the observation room…”

“Or the men’s room.” Donghae cut in.

“Did you get lost?”

“Is it all right for you to be here?” Donghae asked, he was all wide eyed innocence. “You’re not missing anything are you? And by anything I mean sex. You’re not missing any sex?”

“Those two must not be doing anything interesting right now.” Eunhyuk said seriously. “And by interesting I mean having sex.”

Donghae nodded solemnly, Kyuhyun tried not laugh but he failed. Even Leeteuk cracked a smile. Siwon blushed and wouldn’t look anyone in the eye.

“It was all quiet.” Siwon said, ignoring Eunhyuk’s suppressed giggles. “Heechul, Han Geng and Zhou Mi were holed up in Heechul’s office for a while. It looked like Heechul was yelling a lot. Now Zhou Mi is cleaning out his office, it looks like he’s quitting.”

“He’s _what?_ ” Kyuhyun exclaimed. Kyuhyun was up and out of his chair and off out the door before he even realized what he was doing. Kyuhyun ran, ignoring the voice of Leeteuk calling after him.

 

*

 

Zhou Mi _was_ cleaning out his office.

Kyuhyun rushed to the observation room, locking the door behind him as he entered. The room was cool, quiet, he bank of TV monitors played on silently and Kyuhyun immediately looked towards the screen showing Zhou Mi’s office and there was Zhou Mi. Packing. He was carefully putting all his things into brightly coloured but somehow still matching boxes. His tiny dog was sitting on a little fluffy pillow on Zhou Mi’s desk, forlornly watching his owner work. Kyuhyun clenched his fist and resisted the urge to punch something. The only things available to punch in this room were the walls and the TV’s. And punching them would hurt, probably a lot.

Kyuhyun looked to see what the rest of Team Black was doing, he wanted to see why no one was trying to stop Zhou Mi from leaving. Oh god, had Zhou Mi been _fired?_ Kyuhyun didn’t think you _could_ be fired from a spy team.

Kyuhyun looked and he found Kangin in the weight room, big surprise there. Han Geng was in another office packing up stuff. Kyuhyun frowned, that wasn’t Han Geng’s office, in fact, Kyuhyun didn’t think he had ever seen anyone use that office before, he’d often wondered why there was a camera in there at all. Heechul was sat at his desk, he sat so motionless that it was almost eerie. Suddenly Heechul looked up, looked directly into the camera Donghae had planted. It might have been Kyuhyun’s imagination but it felt like Heechul was looking right at him. Heechul’s expression was dark, forbidding, it sent a shiver down Kyuhyun’s spine. Then Heechul flicked his wrist and the TV screen exploded into static. Heechul must have done something to kill the camera feed but for the life of him Kyuhyun couldn’t tell what. Kyuhyun watched the white fuzz of static snow for a few moments before turning his attention back to Zhou Mi. He watched Zhou Mi finish up packing his things, he watched Zhou Mi pack away his weapons, Kyuhyun did so love Zhou Mi’s weapon collection. He watched Zhou Mi scratch his tiny dog behind the ear and then slump tiredly in to his desk chair. There was a weary, lost look to Zhou Mi’s expression and it made Kyuhyun’s heart ache. Zhou Mi looked up then, he looked up in to the camera, looked in Kyuhyun’s direction just as Heechul had done. Kyuhyun knew that Zhou Mi could see him, he knew that Zhou Mi was watching Kyuhyun just like Kyuhyun was watching Zhou Mi. They were spies spying on each other.

Kyuhyun was afraid that Zhou Mi was going to do something to cut the camera feed just like Heechul had done and a hopeless, helpless feeling flared in the pit of his stomach. No. No, he didn’t want to lose this last link between them. But Zhou Mi didn’t do anything, he just sat there, looking at him, looking at Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi smiled slightly, it was a weak smile but it was still a smile and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile back.

Then Zhou Mi looked away, looked towards his office door which opened and Han Geng entered. Kyuhyun didn’t know what they were saying to each other but neither of them looked happy. Zhou Mi stood up, he picked up his tiny dog still sitting on it’s little fluffy pillow and he walked out of his office. He didn’t look back at Kyuhyun. Han Geng picked up one of Zhou Mi’s many boxes and followed him out.

Kyuhyun punched the wall. It hurt. A lot.

He unlocked the observation room door and threw it open, almost slamming into Leeteuk in his hurry to leave.

“Kyuhyun-ah, are you ok?”

Kyuhyun opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Yes? No? I don’t know?

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun stammered. “I think I want to go home.”

Leeteuk’s expression softened “Of course, Kyuhyun-ah, I’ll get Siwon to take you.”

“Thank you, Hyung.” Kyuhyun turned to go and then he paused. He turned back to face Leeteuk. “Hey, Hyung. I think Kangin might be getting in the shower soon.”

Leeteuk smiled a little wistfully and he sighed. “Business first I think, Kyuhyun-ah, business first.”

 

.end chapter ten


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven

Zhou Mi leaned back against his car and looked up towards the top floor of team Black HQ. Heechul was standing at his office window, Zhou Mi couldn’t see him clearly, Heechul’s outline was shrouded in shadow, but Zhou Mi knew Heechul was there. He could feel the weight of Heechul’s gaze on him, he could see the blinds in the window twitch as Heechul tried to pretend he wasn’t really looking out. Zhou Mi looked up at his former boss, his friend, and a feeling stirred low in the pit of his stomach—a feeling that should have been guilt but was more like relief.

Zhou Mi looked away from the window but he could still feel Heechul’s eyes on him.

“What are you going to do now?”

The soft voice was sudden, unexpected, and it startled Zhou Mi out of his melancholy reverie. Zhou Mi let out a gasp of surprise. A gasp that wasn’t a shriek no matter how much it sounded like one. Zhou Mi did not shriek, it was a perfectly justifiable gasp of surprise.

Han Geng had been standing there so quietly, so still, that Zhou Mi had forgotten he was even there at all. Han Geng smiled at him; there was mischief in his eyes. Zhou thought that he was going to miss Han Geng most of all.

“I don’t know.” Zhou Mi said. It was almost true, he had vague ideas of opening a shop, maybe he would go sing in a night club, maybe he’d travel the world and actually _see_ the world and not just the seedy bars and back alleys. He didn’t know what he would do. It was sort of scary to not know.

“Are you sure about this?” Han Geng asked. “I mean, are you sure about leaving?” There was no judgement in Han Geng’s voice as he asked the question, there was none of the cajoling and gentle chiding Heechul had employed when he’d asked that same question just an hour or so earlier.

Zhou Mi just nodded, suddenly he felt unable to use his voice. He couldn’t talk passed the lump that that had formed in his throat. It hit him then, it really hit him—he was leaving. He was actually leaving.

Team Black might not have been the best example of humanity, they might not have the best job in the world, but they were his family. Well…maybe not Kangin, he wouldn’t exactly count Kangin as his family, unless he was the crazy old uncle that got drunk at parties and hit on anything with a pulse. You know, the uncle no one wants to talk about. And maybe he would count Kibum either. So really it was just Han Geng and Heechul, the two people who had always been there for him, who had taken him in, trained him, given him a place he could call home. And here Zhou Mi was, leaving them. As if sensing his hesitation Han Geng moved and enveloped Zhou Mi in an unexpected but not unwelcome hug. Zhou Mi sniffed like he was trying not to cry, he buried his face in Han Geng’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t.

“You’ll be all right.” Han Geng said quietly, softly. “You’ll be just fine.” Han Geng let him go and stood back; he held Zhou Mi at arm’s length and regarded him with mock seriousness. “My little boy.” He choked out while trying to suppress a laugh. “You’re all grown up and out on your own.” Then Han Geng laughed and Zhou Mi couldn’t help it. He laughed too.

“I’d better get back.” Han Geng said. “Someone has to keep Heechul from taking over the world.” The words were said with a smile but Zhou Mi knew that Han Geng was serious.

“Do you think he’ll ever stop being mad at me?” Zhou Mi asked, he gestured up to Heechul’s window. “For leaving?”

“He’s not mad at you, Mi.” Han Geng said. Han Geng followed Zhou Mi’s gaze up to the window. The blinds twitched again and Zhou Mi knew that Heechul was still watching. “He’s just scared of being left behind.”

And then Han Geng was gone and Zhou mi was left alone. Zhou Mi took a deep, steadying breath. He allowed himself one last wistful look at his former headquarters and then he climbed into his car and started the engine. It took a while for it to sputter to life, like it was almost reluctant to leave this place too. With a heavy heart and too much to think about, Zhou Mi drove away, though he had no real idea where he was driving to. His home would be the best place to go—but it was also the last place he wanted to go

He wanted…he wanted…he didn’t know what he wanted. No, that was a lie; he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted something he couldn’t have.

 

||

 

He ended up outside Kyuhyun’s apartment block, Zhou Mi wasn’t sure how that happened exactly other than it just _happened_. He drove aimlessly—or at least he had thought he had driven aimlessly—and this is where he ended up. Outside Kyuhyun’s place. Because that was in no way weird or a terrible idea. Zhou Mi sighed and slumped down low in his seat. He’d parked in a small parking lot off the main road; there were no other cars in this little spot so Zhou Mi felt positively exposed sitting here where anyone could see him, where Kyuhyun could see him if and when he came home. Zhou Mi should move. He needed to move now; there was no point in being here anyway. Was he hoping to get a glimpse of Kyuhyun?

 _Yes…maybe._

But Kyuhyun still had a job, he still belonged to a team—Kyuhyun wouldn’t be at home in the middle of the day. He would be at work, working. He wouldn’t be here waiting for Zhou Mi to be a creepy stalker, Zhou Mi needed to go and he needed to go now. Go home, go get something to eat, go away, somewhere, anywhere.

There was a knock at his window. Zhou Mi didn’t shriek.

 _He didn’t_

Kyuhyun was standing outside his car, leaning over, his face practically smushed to the window. Zhou mi would have laughed at the face Kyuhyun was making, but he was too busy trying to relearn how to breathe.

Zhou Mi took a deep breath; he blinked and shook his head. He was dreaming, obviously he had fallen asleep and was dreaming that Kyuhyun was standing outside. It was all just wishful thinking. That was it.

Dream!Kyuhyun knocked at the window again, Zhou Mi took that at as a sign that he should roll it down, so he did. This turned out to be a mistake because as soon as the window was down dream!Kyuhyun punched him. It wasn’t hard as punches go but still…oww.

So, not dreaming then.

“I’m not sure I deserved that.” Zhou Mi grumbled as he rubbed at the tender spot on his cheek. “Kui Xian…I mean, Kyuhyun. What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Kyuhyun said with an even, clipped tone to his voice, like he was trying to rein in his anger. “You can’t be trying to spy on me because you kind of fail at it if you are. I could see you from my window.”

“Oh.” Zhou Mi said. “Oh.”

“What are you doing here, Zhou Mi?” Kyuhyun asked. He didn’t sound angry now, just tired, so tired.

“I wanted…” Zhou Mi started to say, his voice cracked and faltered. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted Kyuhyun, but he couldn’t tell Kyuhyun that.

“You left.” Kyuhyun said. The softly spoken words caught Zhou Mi off guard. “You left me.” The tiredness in Kyuhyun’s voice had given way to defeat and that just about broke Zhou Mi’s heart.

Zhou Mi opened his mouth to say something, to say he was sorry. He clamped it shut again and instead just hung his head; he didn’t want to look Kyuhyun in the eyes.

“Come on.” Kyuhyun said and then he turned and walked away.

‘Leave!’ A small voice in Zhou Mi’s head implored him. Zhou Mi thought that he should listen to it; he thought that it would be the best thing for everyone if he just drove away right now.

But then, he wasn’t one for doing what was best, was he?

“Come on, Ni Qui.” He said as his picked the tiny dog from his little pillow. “We have to go follow the scary man.”

Ni Qui looked less than impressed at being moved, but Zhou Mi didn’t want to leave him alone in the car. He wondered if Kyuhyun liked dogs.

 

||

 

Kyuhyun’s apartment was exactly the same as it had been when Zhou mi had left it last, but then it had only been a few hours since he had last been here. He didn’t know why he had expected something to have changed—but he did. The pile of magazines he’d knocked over on his way out of the door were still spread out on the floor, Kyuhyun stepped over them as he went into the little living area. Zhou Mi gently pushed them to one side with his foot as he passed. Kyuhyun walked through the living area and off towards the back of the apartment, towards the bedroom. Zhou Mi felt a stab of guilt as he remembered what he had done to Kyuhyun in that room just a few hours ago.

“Sit down.” Kyuhyun called out to him, it didn’t sound like a polite request. Zhou mi looked around him, there weren’t many places to sit, and he didn’t want to sit on the sofa again, not after last time when the damn thing almost ate him — he might need to make a quick getaway and that sofa is almost impossible to get up from quickly and or gracefully. After a moment of hesitation, Zhou Mi set Ni Qui and his pillow down on the coffee table, then he himself perched on the edge of an arm chair—or at least he thought it was an arm chair, it was hard to tell with all the clothes that covered it. Zhou Mi’s heart pounded in his chest, it pounded to hard that Zhou Mi was sure that Kyuhyun could hear it too. Zhou Mi waited, but he didn’t know what he was waiting for.

Kyuhyun returned a short time later, he’d changed out of his crisp white suit and into a pair of comfortable looking dark grey sweat pants and a light blue t-shirt. It took a minute for Zhou Mi to process this; he’d never seen Kyuhyun wearing anything other than his white suit so this veritable explosion of colour was a little disorientating. Kyuhyun did look good in blue; Zhou Mi had been right about that. Kyuhyun shot him a strange look as he slumped down onto the sofa and for a second Zhou Mi was afraid he’d said that last part out loud.

“Cute dog.” Kyuhyun said and then he leaned back and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence Zhou Mi became convinced that Kyuhyun had fallen asleep. Zhou Mi coughed. Loudly. Kyuhyun cracked his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling, he didn’t look over at Zhou Mi.

“Would you like something to drink?” Kyuhyun asked finally.

Zhou Mi nodded, then he realized that Kyuhyun couldn’t see him nodding so he said “Yes, please.”

“Kitchen’s over there.” Kyuhyun said, pointing behind him. He was actually pointing in the wrong direction but Zhou Mi didn’t really want to point that out.

Zhou Mi stood silently and walked to the little kitchen. Kyuhyun closed his eyes again and didn’t open them as Zhou Mi passed him.

It took Zhou Mi a little while to prepare coffee, he found a couple of chipped mugs in one of the otherwise bare cupboards and he found milk in the−again−otherwise bare fridge. He didn’t even know if Kyuhyun liked milk in his coffee, he suspected not but he tucked the carton under his arm and brought it with him back to the living area just in case. He set a cup down in front of Kyuhyun; he put the milk next to it. Kyuhyun flicked his eyes over to the coffee but he didn’t make any move towards it. Zhou Mi returned to his armchair perch and held his cup in his hands until if became too hot and he had to set it down on the floor.

Silence.

Awkward, painful silence.

The silent tension that built up between them was so thick that it might as well have been a brick wall.

“I’m sorry.” Zhou Mi said when the quiet became too much for him to take. He felt the need to say something; anything−he might as well start by saying something that was true. “I’m sorry.”

Kyuhyun looked at him then. There was a look in Kyuhyun’s eyes that Zhou Mi couldn’t quite define−half hopeful half afraid.

“What for?” Kyuhyun asked.

“For everything.”

“Can you tell me what ‘everything’ means?”

Yes, Zhou Mi could do that. Zhou Mi should do that.

 

||

 

“That makes no sense!” Kyuhyun said once Zhou Mi was done telling his tale.

Kyuhyun had sat in (almost) stunned silence as Zhou Mi had recounted the events−as he knew them−over the last day and a half. Though there were times when Zhou Mi could tell that Kyuhyun really wanted to interrupt. Now that Zhou Mi’s story was over Kyuhyun just sat there staring at him like he’d grown two heads. Zhou Mi felt the need to quickly check that he hadn’t grown two heads, in his line of work−ex line of work−you could never be quite sure of these things.

“Yes it does.” Zhou Mi said with a little pout. It did to make sense; Kyuhyun just didn’t have a full grasp on the situation obviously. Zhou Mi thought back over what he had just said, maybe he had forgotten to mention an important detail that would help Kyuhyun understand better.

Here were the facts:

> 1) Team Grey were after something that they thought Team White had so they kidnapped Kyuhyun to get it  
> 2) Zhou Mi and Kibum had been following Team Grey in order to find out what they were doing and what they wanted and why it involved Team White. Once they had found out this information then Kibum would have likely taken the thing for himself.  
> 3) Kyuhyun didn’t actually know anything about anything. This fact wasn’t all that surprising to Zhou Mi but he didn’t want to tell Kyuhyun that in case it hurt his feelings.  
> 4) Zhou Mi rescued Kyuhyun for reasons that were totally unimportant and so Kyuhyun didn’t need to know so Zhou Mi didn’t tell him.  
> 5) Team Grey gave Kyuhyun some nasty concoction that made him super horny and he would only feel better if he…   
> 6) It all ended up being moot anyway since team Grey didn’t end up getting what they were looking for. Plus both Teams Black and Grey ended up losing two members each and two of the three remaining members of each team would be too busy having sex to plot taking over the world again.  
> 7) …Hopefully

There, that makes perfect sense, Zhou Mi thought to himself.  
Kyuhyun just shook his head and stood up. He yawned and stretched; as he stretched his tee shirt rode up, exposing a small sliver of smooth, pale skin. Zhou Mi wanted to lick it.

Zhou Mi blushed, coughed, and looked away. He couldn’t think about Kyuhyun like that, he couldn’t and he shouldn’t. Kyuhyun rotated his head, his neck cracked as he did and Zhou Mi winced. He never did like that sound. Kyuhyun sat down again, he looked pale−paler−and he looked tired, so tired.

“Are you ok?” Zhou Mi asked, it was a really stupid question, of course Kyuhyun wasn’t ok, but Zhou Mi didn’t know what else to say. “After everything?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kyuhyun said, his voice was shaky and he sounded less than certain. It made Zhou Mi’s heart hurt.

He should go. Zhou Mi should go.

“I should go.” Zhou Mi said and he stood up. He stood up a little too quickly and he bumped a pile of books with his knee, the books spread out over the floor. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Zhou Mi said and he bent down to pick them up.

“No, it’s ok, I’ll get them.” Kyuhyun said, but he didn’t move from the sofa.

“Oh, ok.” Zhou Mi said. He bowed, it was a little awkward but it earned him a tired smile from Kyuhyun. He picked up Ni Qui and his little pillow and he turned towards the door. He hadn’t even taken one step before Kyuhyun was up out of the sofa. Kyuhyun moved fast and he was standing at the door before Zhou Mi could even blink.

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun said. Zhou Mi just blinked at him. “Thank you for coming to get me and thank you for…” Kyuhyun’s voice faltered, he looked around helplessly before he gestured at his crotch area. “Thank you for that.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Zhou Mi said. He didn’t know what else to say. “You remember that?”

“Mostly.” Kyuhyun admitted. “Some details are a little fuzzy, but I remember most of it.”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no, it’s ok.” Kyuhyun smiled and Zhou Mi would have sworn that smile was as bright as the sun. “If it had to happen then I’m glad…I’m glad that it was you.”

Kyuhyun stepped aside so that Zhou Mi could get to the door but he didn’t step away. If Zhou Mi wanted to leave then he was going to have to get very close to Kyuhyun to do it. Zhou Mi put his hand on the door handle but he made no move to turn it. He just stood there awkwardly in Kyuhyun’s little hallway with Kyuhyun standing awkwardly beside him.

If life was in anyway like the movies then right then would be the perfect moment for Zhou Mi to lean in and Kiss Kyuhyun, kiss him hard, kiss him the way Zhou Mi really wanted to.

But life was nothing like the movies.

Zhou Mi sighed heavily, sadly.

“I should go.” He said and he opened the door and he left.

Ni Qui yipped softly as Zhou Mi took the stairs down to the apartment block’s front entrance. Ni Qui yipped again and then again.

“What’s the matter with you?” Zhou Mi asked the little dog. Ni qui just looked at him reproachfully and yipped again. “I know, I know.” Zhou mi sighed. “I really like him, but what can I do?” Zhou Mi hadn’t been aware that dogs could scowl, but Ni Qui very definitely scowled at him. “Ok, Ok.” Zhou Mi said and he stopped walking, he turned to look back at up the way he had just come. “Just so we’re clear.” Zhou Mi said. “I am not taking love advice from my dog.” Ni Qui just yipped happily as Zhou Mi took off back up the stairs, back to Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi didn’t think about it, he couldn’t afford to stop and think about it. He knocked on Kyuhyun’s door, it was answered almost immediately. Kyuhyun stood there looking confused and a little bit hopeful, it was too adorable so Zhou mi really had no choice but to lean in close and kiss him. He felt Kyuhyun stiffen against him, but then Kyuhyun relaxed into Zhou Mi’s embrace. Vaguely Zhou Mi heard the gentle pad pad pad of Ni Qui jumping down from his pillow and scuttling off into Kyuhyun’s apartment. But Zhou Mi couldn’t really think passed the fact that Kyuhyun was kissing him. Kyuhyun was kissing him and Zhou Mi was very enthusiastically kissing him back.

 

||

 

Zhou Mi had no idea how they managed to make it to Kyuhyun’s bedroom without either of them sustaining a life threating injury. It’s not like either of them were looking where they were going and Kyuhyun’s apartment was a minefield of debris. But make it they did. Yay! It was a miracle! They groped blindly, feeling around for the bed or some other soft surface to land on and it was sheer dumb luck that Zhou Mi found the bed first. He hit the edge of the bed with the back of his knees and he went down hard with Kyuhyun landing harder on top of him. Harder in more ways than one.

Zhou Mi’s enjoyment of having Kyuhyun pressed against him was slightly hampered by Kyuhyun’s bony elbow digging painfully into his side. They’d landed in a messy tangle of long and awkward limbs and ‘operation detangle’ would have gone a lot smoother if they’d stopped kissing long enough to fully implement it. But Zhou Mi didn’t want to stop kissing Kyuhyun, now that he had finally started kissing Kyuhyun he never wanted to stop. Which was kind of irrational but right then was not the time for rational thinking.

Kyuhyun pulled away first and for a heart stopping second Zhou Mi thought that Kyuhyun had realized that this was all a huge mistake. But Kyuhyun wasn’t pushing Zhou mi away, he was just pushing himself up to give himself enough space and leverage to pull off his shirt.

Oh. _Oh!_ Yes, right. Naked time!

Kyuhyun chuckled and Zhou Mi realized that he’d said that last bit out loud.

Zhou Mi’s mental happy dance at finally getting Kyuhyun naked (or almost) came to an abrupt halt when he caught sight of the scars that marred the smooth surface of Kyuhyun’s skin. Facing the front they didn’t look too bad, but from the way the scars slid off into a spider web around Kyuhyun’s back Zhou Mi knew that it would be a different story from the back. Zhou mi had known about the accident, of course he had. It was in Kyuhyun’s file and Zhou Mi did know Kyuhyun’s file by heart. But he hadn’t _known_. You can’t really know until you see it.

Kyuhyun saw where Zhou Mi was looking, he quirked an eyebrow and smiled grimly.

“Really not relevant right now, Mi.”

 _Mi_. Yes, Zhou Mi liked that, liked Kyuhyun using his name so intimately.

“Call me that again.” Zhou Mi said slowly, lust making the words stick in his throat.

“Mi.” Kyuhyun said again, his voice all but a purr. Kyuhyun had such a beautiful voice. “Mi.” Kyuhyun said again. “ _Mi._ ”

“Yes.” Zhou Mi stammered.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.

Yes, right.

Getting Kyuhyun completely naked was relatively easy since all he was wearing now was sweat pants and underwear. It took but a minute for them to be off Kyuhyun’s body and discarded on the floor. Zhou Mi’s suit was a different matter altogether.

Stupid suit.

“Oh my god!” Kyuhyun’s exclamation was half annoyance, half frustrated laugh. “What is this belt buckle?”

“It’s fashion…umpf!” Zhou Mi’s defensive wail was cut short by Kyuhyun tugging at the intricate design, tugging so hard that he started tugging at other things.

“Kyu…kui…” Zhou Mi moaned. “I’ll get it.”

Zhou batted away Kyuhyun’s hands and, with fumbling fingers, snapped open the clasp.

Kyuhyun seemed unable, unwilling to wait long enough for Zhou Mi to get his belt fully undone. As soon as the clasp was free, Kyuhyun started pulling at Zhou Mi’s pants with a fervour that left Zhou Mi breathless.

“Holy…!” Kyuhyun started to say, his words turning to grunts as he tried to pull Zhou Mi’s pants down. “Were you…sewn…into… _these_ …ugh!”

Zhou Mi laughed. He laughed harder when he saw Kyuhyun’s put out expression. He stopped laughing when Kyuhyun leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was softer than before, slower, exploratory. Kyuhyun’s kiss was gentle, unsure but enthusiastic, Zhou Mi groaned into Kyuhyun’s mouth because it hurt, deeply hurt, to have to push him away even if it was only for a moment. But Zhou mi had to be sure, had to be absolutely sure that Kyuhyun was in his right mind, though god only knew how Zhou Mi was going to bring himself to stop if it turned out that Kyuhyun _wasn’t_ in his right mind. He didn’t think he could stop; not now he had started.

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi started, he tried to keep his voice sounding calm and reasonable and he’s pretty sure he just about managed it. “Are you sure you’re ok? You’re not still under the influence of the serum are you?”

Kyuhyun’s expression flashed from hurt to confusion to understanding, he smiled.

“No.” He said. “No, Mi. _Mi_ , I’m fine, totally, totally fine.” Kyuhyun paused, seemed to think about something for a moment before continuing, his words now hesitant. “I’ve wanted to get in your pants for a long time.”

Oh. _Oh!_

“Oh.” Zhou Mi Said. “ _Oh!”_

Silence. Zhou Mi tried to form a coherent sentence while Kyuhyun waited, and waited, and waited.

“Ditto!” Zhou Mi sputtered out after what seem like an age.

Kyuhyun smiled again, a wide, bright smile this time. To Zhou Mi that smile was like the sun coming out. There was no snark in that smile, no belligerence—just fresh, unadulterated joy. Zhou Mi wanted Kyuhyun to always smile like that.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Zhou Mi said and he was smiling too now.

“Ditto.” Kyuhyun said. “So…”

“So?”

“So, can we finish getting your pants off now?”

Yes. Right, yes. It was still naked time.

 

*

 

Kyuhyun managed to get most of Zhou Mi’s clothes off in the end, Zhou Mi thought that it was just safer to let Kyuhyun get on with it. Zhou Mi did have to take his own sock off though, because once all the important parts were uncovered Kyuhyun was happy. Zhou Mi felt a little ridiculous leaving them on.

Zhou Mi had to stand up to take his socks off, his legs were a little shaky and he lost his balance crashing back down to the bed. Kyuhyun took that opportunity to straddle him which isn’t something Zhou minded too much. Kyuhyun leaned in and kissed him, Zhou Mi really, really liked kissing Kyuhyun. The kisses were just a distraction as Zhou mi found out when he realized his hands were tied to the flimsy headboard, with his own tie. He would have been indignant about this if he wasn’t so turned on.

“Now you can’t leave.” Kyuhyun said with a smirk, Zhou Mi wanted to lick the upward curve of that smile. The knot wasn’t tight; Zhou Mi could pull away if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. He really, really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to pull away because right here was where Kyuhyun wanted him. He wanted to touch Kyuhyun, though. Wanted to touch, needed to touch. He wanted to run his hands over Kyuhyun’s skin, wanted to trace the curves of Kyuhyun’s scars with his tongue.

He wanted to love Kyuhyun, worship him.

Instinctively he pulled at the binds on his wrists, he felt the give in the knot and he stopped. If he wasn’t allowed to touch Kyuhyun then he needed Kyuhyun to touch him, tease him, take him.

Kyuhyun did.

Frustratingly for Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun didn’t touch Zhou Mi’s cock, not right away. Even though Zhou Mi begged until his pleas became helpless little whimpers. Kyuhyun kissed his way around Zhou Mi’s body, he kissed Zhou Mi’s nipples, he followed the line of Zhou Mi’s happy trail with his tongue but then kissed around the most important area. He licked along the groove of Zhou Mi’s hips, swirling his tongue in intricate circles that had Zhou Mi begging his hips and gasping for more.

Zhou Mi closed his eyes as Kyuhyun continued his delicious ministrations. Then Kyuhyun’s tongue was gone, his weight was gone from the bed. Zhou mi opened his eyes and looked first to his left and then the right, there he saw Kyuhyun. Or at least he saw Kyuhyun’s bare ass sticking up in the air and he rooted in a cupboard for something.

“Kyuhyun, what are you doing?” Zhou Mi stumbled over the words, arousal was making him dizzy, his whole body throbbed with need and all he needed was for Kyuhyun to _touch_ him.

“Found them!” Kyuhyun cried out triumphantly.

Kyuhyun stood back, stood over Zhou Mi. In one hand Kyuhyun held a small bottle; in the other he had condoms. Zhou mi let out a small laugh despite himself, despite the situation because the Kyuhyun’s look of pride at finding this booty was funnier than it should have been.

“Are those things in date?”

“Of course they…HEY! I don’t think I like what you’re implying.”

“Well, I don’t know how long they have been in there being not used.”

Kyuhyun’s pout was pure juvenile, like a child who didn’t get his way, but the look in his eye was pure evil.

“If you keep that up then they will keep on being not used.”

Zhou Mi was pretty sure Kyuhyun didn’t actually mean that but he still tried to maintain a serious and sombre expression. It was hard though, very hard.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

Kyuhyun smiled, smiled that bright brilliant smile again. “Apology accepted. Now, where were we?”

Finally, _finally_ Kyuhyun turned his attention to Zhou Mi’s cock. First there were gentle, teasing touches and then the wonderful, wet warmth of Kyuhyun’s mouth. Zhou Mi groaned and bucked his hips only for Kyuhyun to push him down, press him down onto the bed.

Oh god, oh god that felt good.

Kyuhyun applied the condom with his mouth too; Zhou Mi had only ever seen that in porn movies that he wouldn’t admit to watching. It seemed that Kyuhyun was nowhere near as innocent as he looked.

Kyuhyun prepared himself and it was an amazing thing to watch. Kyuhyun whimpered as he spread himself open with his own fingers and that sound was music to Zhou Mi’s ears. Zhou Mi felt the need to pinch himself, to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, to make sure that this was really happening.

Zhou Mi was almost painfully erect now, he moaned long and loud as Kyuhyun lowered himself onto him. He watched Kyuhyun’s face, watched Kyuhyun bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut. Zhou Mi bucked his hips again and Kyuhyun gasped, a soft sound of pleasure.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Zhou mi to come but Kyuhyun seemed almost smugly pleased at the effect his performance had. Zhou Mi slipped free from his tie binds and pulled Kyuhyun into his embrace, he kissed Kyuhyun on the nose and then he saw to it that Kyuhyun got his own orgasm.

God help him, Zhou Mi was pretty sure that he was in love.

 

||

 

Zhou Mi heard ringing. At first he thought it might be the bells of heaven joyously ringing in his ears, but then he realized that it was just Kyuhyun’s phone. Beside him Kyuhyun stirred, he made small moves to answer the call.

“Don’t get it.” Zhou Mi mumbled, he only half meant it. He didn’t want Kyuhyun to miss a possibly important call but he also didn’t want Kyuhyun to get up. He didn’t want to have to go and face the real world yet.

“Might be the office.” Kyuhyun slurred sleepily. Kyuhyun pushed himself up from the bed and fumbled for the phone. The phone turned out to be on Zhou Mi’s side of the bed so Kyuhyun climbed over Zhou Mi to get it. Things rubbed against places and it made Zhou Mi really, really not want to get up. Kyuhyun found the phone but he didn’t answer right away, instead he blinked at the display before turning to Zhou Mi. Zhou mi didn’t think it was work calling.

“Mi,” Kyuhyun said, his face creased up with confusion. “Mi, why are you calling me?”

“What?”

Kyuhyun held up the phone so that Zhou Mi could see his name flashing clearly on the display.

“Why do you have my number stored in your phone?”

Kyuhyun blushed. “That’s not the point right now.” Kyuhyun waved the phone in front of Zhou Mi’s face. “This obviously isn’t you calling, so who is it?”

“Answer it and find out.”

“You answer it.”

“It’s your phone!”

“That didn’t stop you before.” Kyuhyun shoved the phone into Zhou Mi’s hands and it promptly stopped ringing.

“Oh well.” Zhou Mi said with a shrug and he started to hand it back only for it to start ringing again. After a pointed look from Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi answered it. “Hello?”

There was a shriek from the other end of the line. Excited, high pitched, far too perky.

“You ARE there!” A far too familiar voice said. “I tried calling you at home but you didn’t answer and I didn’t know of another way to contact you since you’re no longer with Team Black.”

Zhou Mi narrowed his eyes. _Sungmin_. Wait, how did Sungmin know he wasn’t part of Black anymore?

“Well, you do have my phone. Wait, how do you know I’m not with Black anymore?”

“I’m a spy dumbass; finding out information is what I do.”

Kyuhyun shook Zhou mi by the shoulder.

‘Who is it?’ Kyuhyun mouthed.

“No one important.” Zhou Mi said.

“Hey!” Sungmin shouted loud enough to make Zhou mi wince as he had the phone pressed closed to his ear. “I resent that!”

“What do you want, Sungmin?”

“Weeeeeell…” Sungmin said sweetly. Zhou Mi didn’t think he was going to like whatever Sungmin was about to say. “I have a proposition for you. Well,” Sungmin paused for a minute. “Well, it’s more like a job offer.”

 

.end chapter eleven


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve

 

Ryeowook lay in bed alone. The empty side of the bed was still warm; Yesung hadn’t been gone that long—half an hour at most. Ryeowook had felt every one of those minutes pass by as if they were hours and he found that he was a little annoyed with himself for feeling this way. This is what happened when sex _happened_ , a crush could turn into like which could turn into craving which could turn into something that looked a lot like love.

Ryeowook huffed and threw aside the bed covers. He didn’t love Yesung, he didn’t. He just missed him when he wasn’t around. This is why they had the ‘no sex’ rule! This is what had made them more formidable than Team Black and Team White. Those two were far too easily led astray. Team Grey wasn’t…or at least it hadn’t been before.

Stupid Yesung.

Stupid Yesung who maybe _had_ been gone a little too long, he only went to the bathroom. It didn’t take half an hour to go to the bathroom. Unless of course you were Yesung and you went and got lost. Ryeowook smiled fondly as he pulled on his pants, Yesung was always getting lost.

Ryeowook paused with his leg half way into his pants. Wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ This section of the Headquarters was so not a good place to get lost in. They were in Ryeowook’s bedroom; they had adjourned to here once they had recovered from their business in main room. Ryeowook’s bedroom was the opposite side of the building from Yesung’s lab and Yesung probably hadn’t been down this way much—maybe not at all, he wouldn’t know his way around. Right down the hall from Ryeowook’s room was Ryeowook’s favourite part of the Headquarters, though it might not remain his favourite part for long, not if his pets ended up eating Yesung.

“Oh god!” Ryeowook hissed in half panic. He rushed to finish getting dressed, almost tripping over in the process. “Oh god! Oh god! The crocodile pit!”

Ryeowook calculated that the odds of Yesung finding his way to the crocodile pit and then falling over the guard rail were about a hundred to one; Ryeowook did have a few safe guards in place after all. But this was Yesung, falling in could and probably would happen.

Stupid Yesung.

 

*

 

Yesung wasn’t at the crocodile pit, Ryeowook’s pets splashed and snapped at him for food so Ryeowook was pretty sure that Yesung hadn’t already been eaten.

“Don’t worry Minho, Jonghyun.” Ryeowook said gently as he knelt down by the guard rail. “Poor things, I haven’t fed you in a while, I’m sorry. I will find someone to feed you later, I promise.”

So, so if Yesung wasn’t here and he hadn’t been eaten then where the hell was he?

Ryeowook shivered, he was cold, there was a draft coming from just about everywhere. This was an old building, old and run down, a fixer upper, and so far Ryeowook had fixed it up well, but it was still always so damn cold. He wished that he was curled up back in bed with Yesung, where it was warm and comfortable and…and _safe_. He wanted Yesung’s arms around him, he wanted that badly.

But first he was going to have to find Yesung.

“Stupid Yesung.” Ryeowook said with a smile.

Briefly he considered searching the whole place room by room because there could be no telling where Yesung might end up. But searching the entire Headquarters could well take him the better part of the rest of the week and that would be highly unproductive. So he discarded that idea and just headed for Yesung’s lab instead. Yesung would be bound to show up there at some point, like a giant homing pigeon.

 

It was quiet as Ryeowook made his way through the maze of halls, almost eerily quiet. Ryeowook had never noticed just how creepy this place actually was, before he had thought it to be pretty much perfect but now…yes, but _now_. The place seemed empty, not that it had ever been packed to the rafters with just the five of them here, but now it just seemed all wrong. All, all wrong. There was too much space and way too much quiet. Maybe he should think about downsizing, yes that might be a good idea. It would be cheaper on the up keep since Ryeowook did spend half their budget on hiring an outside assassin and look how that turned out. Ryeowook would be petitioning the spy guild at his earliest convenience to try and get his money back, he needed to recoup his loses wherever he could.

Yes, a smaller Headquarters would be a good idea, not too small—he would need to have room for his pets. But somewhere where Yesung was less likely to get lost all the time, somewhere Ryeowook would be able to find Yesung immediately should he need him for things.

Yes, _things_.

_Things._

 

*

 

Yesung was already in his lab, Ryeowook was relieved. And then he was annoyed because if Yesung had managed to find his way back to his lab, why the hell didn’t he find his way back to Ryeowook’s bed? Instead he went and made Ryeowook worry—not that Ryeowook was ever going to admit that he was worried.

Yesung had his back to the door; his head bent low over his desk. Ryeowook had to step closer to see what it was that he was working on, he noted with great relief that it wasn’t the truth serum. Ryeowook was sure that he’d had quite enough of that. 

Ryeowook tried to be quiet as he moved round Yesung’s desk; all he wanted to do was see the look of concentration on Yesung’s face. Yesung did look so cute when he was concentrating, Ryeowook didn’t want to disturb him just yet.

He must have made some sound though, or else Yesung sensed his presence somehow because Yesung suddenly looked up. Yesung blinked as he looked around as if he had forgotten where he was, then his unfocused gaze fell on Ryeowook and he smiled a wide and brilliant smile. Ryeowook felt his spirits soar, and butterflies skitter in his stomach.

Stupid Yesung.

“I got lost.” Yesung said and then he blushed, his expression sheepish.

“Yes,” Ryeowook said, he was fighting not to smile. It was getting harder to stay annoyed with Yesung. “I figured.”

Yesung looked down at what he was working on; Ryeowook still couldn’t tell exactly what it was.

“I had an idea while I was peeing.” Yesung said happily. “When I couldn’t find my way back to your room I came down here to try it out.” Yesung looked up from the mess of parts; he looked Ryeowook in the eyes. Ryeowook felt his stomach do little flip flops. “I’m making you a present.”

Ryeowook looked at the mess; one of the parts seemed to be shooting off sparks still. Ryeowook wasn’t sure that he wanted this present.

“What is it?” He asked dubiously.

“It’s not done yet.” Yesung sounded defensive and a little affronted. He pouted which Ryeowook thought was far too cute.

“What is it going to be?”

Yesung flashed him a grin, happier now that Ryeowook was interested. “A freeze ray.” He said proudly.

“A freeze ray! A real one? For me?”

Yesung nodded.

“I’ve always wanted one!” Ryeowook was not going to cry, he wasn’t. Still, he felt happy tears start to well up.

“I know, and I thought of a way to make a viable prototype without it freezing the hand of the person holding it. All I have to do is…”

“Shhhh.” Ryeowook said softly. He stepped closer to Yesung, placed a finger to Yesung’s lips. “Shhhh, don’t tell me, it might ruin the surprise.

Yesung was still sitting down so Ryeowook straddled him, it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions but Ryeowook had always been good at making things work. He leaned in and kissed Yesung, soft at first and then harder, more insistent. He wanted Yesung and he wanted him now.

“But the freeze ray!” Yesung mumbled into Ryeowook’s mouth.

“It can wait a little.” Ryeowook said with a slow, devious smile once he managed to pull himself away from the kiss. “It’s not going anywhere.”

And neither were Team Black and Team White. Ryeowook would have his revenge on them for foiling his plans. They would suffer and Ryeowook would strike when they were least expecting it. He would get them.

But first, he had _other_ matters to attend to. 

 

.end chapter twelve


End file.
